


黄金年代

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 我觉得这个故事到这里可以完结了，真的





	1. Chapter 1

1.

四月末的一个周日，史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉走下新泽西来的火车，戴好自己的礼帽，离开了中央车站。他在路上买了花束，在八点四十分准时抵达圣马力诺大教堂。这一天的天气异常暖和，史蒂夫额角已经开始渗出汗水，他希望自己不至于太过不体面，他就要退伍了，能穿制服的机会少之又少，因此十分珍惜。走进教堂之前他检查了一下自己的仪表，这才伸手去开门。门在这一瞬间忽然敞开，一个小伙子冒冒失失地走出来，一头撞进了史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫被他撞得差点跌下台阶，手里的花束散落到地上，摔得不成模样。

“老天啊，对不起！”他怀里的年轻人涨红了脸，不安地看着史蒂夫，“我真是……”

史蒂夫看了一眼地上乱七八糟的花朵，叹了一口气，抬头看对方，他愣住了。那是个很漂亮的小伙子，这是史蒂夫的第一个印象：他个子很高，几乎和史蒂夫不相上下，穿着深色的西装，浅色衬衫，没有打领带，做工精致合体，显然是量身定做的。史蒂夫没错过对方颈上围着的一方小丝巾，和西装配色相近。这是个出身不错的欧米伽，史蒂夫想，虽然他个子很高，又留了短头发，但阿尔法小伙子们是绝不会戴丝巾以遮住腺体的，这个街区的阿尔法小伙子们恨不能到处炫耀自己的气味呢。史蒂夫退后了一步：“抱歉，我太急了。”

“不，是我的错。”小伙子咬了一下嘴唇，史蒂夫自然注意到了他柔软又丰润的嘴唇，他笑了，“没有的事，史蒂夫。”他说，伸出了自己的手。小伙子犹豫地握住了他的手，一双大而圆的蓝色眼睛上下打量着史蒂夫身上笔挺的深绿色军装以及胸前的名牌，“罗杰斯……上尉？”他没有报自己的名字，史蒂夫不以为意，有教养的欧米伽们是不会轻易抛头露面、将自己的姓名广而告之的，史蒂夫虽然不是很赞同那些所谓的“优秀传统”或是“上帝所赞颂的美德”，但如果对方不想告诉他自己的名字，他也不会强求：“是的，我刚从英国回来，是来探望梅兰妮修女的，她曾是我妈妈的朋友。”

“很抱歉，我毁了你的花。”小伙子歉意地望着散落了一地、狼狈不成模样的花束，“该怎么向你道歉呢，上尉？”他的嘴角微微翘起，眼睛里带了一点儿俏皮的笑意，若是史蒂夫稍有些应对的经验，他就会知道眼前这个漂亮的欧米伽正在向他调情，但他对此一窍不通，因此只是好脾气地耸了耸肩膀：“别放在心上，先生，这没什么。”

欧米伽似乎对那声“先生”有些意外，他从上到下打量着史蒂夫，这回史蒂夫有些不自在了，小伙子又笑了：“那么，见到您很愉快，上尉。”他说，从史蒂夫身侧擦身而过，离开了教堂。也许那个瞬间有点儿太过漫长，又也许他花了一些不必要的时间绕过史蒂夫，总之在两个人贴近的瞬间，史蒂夫嗅到了小伙子身上香水掩盖不住的气息，史蒂夫不是个浪漫的人，他出身贫寒，参军后侥幸没有受伤，平安从战场回来，学识有限，想不出太过漂亮的句子来形容他从对方身上嗅到的气味，但欧米伽的气息让史蒂夫想到了他的梦境，在战场上那些艰难的日子里，支撑他走下来的是对于母亲的回忆，以及新泽西的农场，他对自己说如果他能从战争中幸存，他一定会在新泽西买一个小农场，平静地过完下半生。退伍金再加上一点儿贷款足够他实现这个小小的梦想了，有那么一秒钟，史蒂夫似乎看到那个渐渐走远的漂亮小伙子坐在他农场的草坪间，在四月的暖阳下对他微笑。这实在荒谬绝伦，史蒂夫想，看着那小伙子走向街角一辆黑色的汽车。对方似乎也察觉到了史蒂夫胶着的视线，打开车门的瞬间他回头对史蒂夫挥了挥手，史蒂夫摘下了自己的礼帽以示回应。汽车开远了，小伙子坐在后座，显然有专门的司机为他服务。史蒂夫又看了一眼散落一地的花朵，将它们小心地捡起来，虽然这些花不再适合送给梅兰妮修女，但就此扔掉未免太过浪费，史蒂夫把它们捆扎整齐，留在了教堂门前的台阶上。

从纽约回来后，史蒂夫忙着买农场、整顿装备，完全将在教堂遇见的那个漂亮的欧米伽抛在了脑后。当然，在那些忙忙碌碌的夏日傍晚，稍有闲隙的时候，史蒂夫不是没有幻想过的，但那太过不切实际了，对方是位出身良好、有教养的欧米伽，该住在曼哈顿的豪宅里喝香槟酒、吃鱼子酱，而不是待在新泽西的老农场，踩着泥巴陪史蒂夫修理牛棚。史蒂夫压下了所有不切实际的想法，将精力都花费在农场上，这座农场不算太大，几乎花光了他的全部积蓄，但史蒂夫认为这很值得：农场周围邻居不多不少，他的地盘上有一个小小的湖泊，围着浓密的树林，时常有野鸭出没。夏日里四处绿草如茵，农场正中的老房子已经被史蒂夫修整一新，牛棚和马厩也颇具规模，现在史蒂夫只需要想想该种些什么作物，或者养几条狗。但距离那些还有足够的时间，忙碌了几个月后，史蒂夫终于闲了下来，他还不太适应无事可做的状态，因此在一个八月下旬的早上，史蒂夫出发前往距离农场最近的小镇。他开着买来的二手旧卡车，哼着不成调的曲子，想着也许自己该养一条狗，最好是牧羊犬，对农场来说是很必要的，然后他就看到了停在路边的那辆黑色轿车。史蒂夫觉得那辆车有点儿熟悉，他停下了卡车，走到轿车边，有些意外地看到四个月前偶遇的那位漂亮的欧米伽正坐在驾驶座上，一脸不耐地望着仪表盘。

“您好？”史蒂夫不知道对方是否记得自己，看起来这辆车似乎出了点儿故障，“遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

欧米伽这一天穿着一件浅色的丝质衬衫，很不适合乡间小路，他的脸上都是汗水，颈间的丝巾被汗水打湿，贴在他浅麦色的皮肤上。他看起来很狼狈，与四个月前衣冠楚楚的模样相差很大，但毫不掩饰他的俊美，他的头发显然是新修剪过的，浓密柔软，是温柔的深褐色，光洁的脸颊带着八月骄阳晒出来的嫣红，蓝色的眼睛在阳光下显得越发耀眼，在看到史蒂夫的一瞬间就亮了起来：“罗杰斯上尉？”他小声说，嘴角边随即绽开一个微笑。

“没想到您还记得我。”史蒂夫微笑着点头，“我已经正式退伍了，现在只是史蒂夫。”

“好吧，史蒂夫，”欧米伽跳下了车，身段灵活利落，“真高兴在这儿遇到你。我的车抛了锚，本来我是要去见一位朋友的，谁知道就遇上这样的倒霉事儿。”

他看起来过于年轻，史蒂夫不确定他甚至有没有十八岁，不过他懂得一位得体的绅士不该随便问他人隐私问题，尽管他不以绅士自许，但也不想表现得过于粗鲁，“如果不介意的话，您可以上我的车，我正要去前面的镇上，老布朗先生的公司里也许有电话，他是做纺织生意的，我想他应该有电话。”史蒂夫有点儿语无伦次，他正要邀请一位年轻的欧米伽上自己的汽车，两个人要独处上好一会儿，就算他不把那些传统当回事儿，也该考虑对方的名誉。谁知道欧米伽丝毫没有犹豫：“那真是太感谢了。”他笑着说，史蒂夫想他要么就是养尊处优、不通世事，要么就是足够相信自己。他替小伙子拉开了车门，对方好奇地打量着这辆半旧的皮卡，史蒂夫坦然发动了汽车，这辆卡车当然没有那辆抛锚的车舒适豪阔，但史蒂夫靠自己赚来的钱买下了她，将她保养得十分妥当。小伙子谨慎地坐在副驾驶座位上，偶尔探头看看窗外的玉米田，两个人谁都没说什么，微风吹走了空气中的湿热。短暂的旅程很快便结束了，二十分钟后卡车进了小镇，史蒂夫在老布朗先生的铺面前停下了车，下车替对方打开了车门，他想着要问一下他的名字，欧米伽却先开了口：“真不知道该怎么感谢你，史蒂夫。”

如果史蒂夫擅长这个，他一定会顺水推舟、要求对方告知姓名，但他只是不好意思地抓了抓自己的金发，“别放在心上。”

欧米伽笑了，“如果你去见梅兰妮修女的话，请告诉她巴恩斯问她好。”

“巴恩斯”，史蒂夫在心里默念这个名字，这大概是对方的姓了，“我会的。”他笑着回答，巴恩斯看起来有点儿失望，他扫了史蒂夫一眼，又轻轻咬了一下自己的嘴唇，过了片刻，才轻轻叹了口气，转身走进了布朗先生的店铺。推开门的瞬间，巴恩斯转头望向史蒂夫，史蒂夫倚着皮卡，向他挥了挥手。现在是上午十点半，小镇上已经有了许多人，巴恩斯这样的欧米伽太过显眼，与这个小镇格格不入，大家的目光都落在他的身上。他似乎有些不安，推门的手又缩了回来，重又走到了史蒂夫身边：“史蒂夫……”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，巴恩斯不安地看了看四周，“这儿的人我一个也不认识，如果不麻烦的话——”看到他窘迫的神色，史蒂夫这才意识到自己有多么粗鲁，他不该让一位落单的欧米伽孤身一人等待救援：“抱歉，我没想到那么多。不介意的话，我可以陪你在这儿等。”巴恩斯笑了，眼睛转来转去，盯着史蒂夫看。数月不见，史蒂夫的头发长了许多，又续了胡子，穿着格子衬衫和磨旧的牛仔裤，与之前军装笔挺、仪容整洁的模样大有不同，可巴恩斯却一眼认出了他：“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”他轻声说，史蒂夫则向他伸出了自己的左手，“那么，请吧，巴恩斯先生？”

欧米伽笑了，低头挽住史蒂夫的左手，维持着一种不算过分亲昵，但也毫不疏远的微妙距离，与史蒂夫并肩走进了布朗先生的商店。

电话打通不久，就有人来接走了小巴恩斯，史蒂夫在布朗先生的商店前与巴恩斯挥手作别，小巴恩斯看起来有点儿恋恋不舍，但史蒂夫知道他们大概是不会再见到彼此了。小巴恩斯乘坐的汽车绝尘而去，布朗先生站在史蒂夫身后吹着烟斗：“那可真是个不错的欧米伽。”他说，鼻子被太阳晒得通红，带着浓重的南方口音。

“确实。”史蒂夫不愿意在背后议论他人是非，对布朗先生道了谢就离开了。这天他在小镇上买了一些瓷器和种子，返程路上他独自一个人开着那辆卡车，小巴恩斯的汽车已经不见了，想来有人拖走了它。史蒂夫加大油门，不知道为什么，他总觉得小巴恩斯似乎还坐在自己身边，也许是他的香味还萦绕着车间，史蒂夫不能分明解释自己从小巴恩斯身上感觉到的这种情感，不过那天傍晚，他把卡车开进了自己的农场，在石子路上停稳汽车后，他看到了驾驶座角落里塞着一块丝巾。他把那块丝巾拉出来，认得这是小巴恩斯白天时围在脖子上的那一块，白色的丝巾上印着浅蓝的花纹。史蒂夫想着也许是小巴恩斯忘在车里的，他把丝巾拿进了屋子洗干净，晾在洗手间的衣架上，等丝巾干了以后他把它放到衣柜的一个干净的角落，然后再没有想起它。

到了感恩节前夕，史蒂夫已经与自己的邻居们熟悉起来，那很不容易，毕竟距离他最近的邻居也在将近三英里之外。 他的农场附近有四五户人家，都经营着农场，种玉米和麦子，每一家都养了马。史蒂夫看中了汤普森家的马驹，汤普森先生许诺了一个非常慷慨的价格，向史蒂夫保证等马驹断奶了就会亲自送到史蒂夫的农场去。那匹马驹有一身光滑的深褐色皮毛，额头正中有个白点儿，性情温顺，史蒂夫还没想好要叫他什么。他很喜欢与汤普森先生打交道，老先生打过一战，因此对史蒂夫一见如故，只不过他的太太，一位红色头发的矮胖欧米伽，太过热心于史蒂夫的婚姻大事：“在这样的乡下，一个阿尔法要怎么过日子呢？”她为此忧心忡忡，热情邀请史蒂夫去自己的教堂，“那儿很热闹，别看地方不大，很多上流家庭也都会去，毕竟离他们的度假别墅很近。史蒂夫，别担心，我总能给你找个合适的伴儿的。”汤普森太太如是说，史蒂夫对此不以为然，但也不便拒绝她的好意，他倒是在教堂里遇见了几位不错的对象，但都是见面即止，没有深入交谈，显然尽管他们礼貌周到，但没有人对一个独自住在小农场里、满脸胡须的退伍士兵感兴趣。汤普森太太抱怨如今的欧米伽眼界太高，汤普森先生只是哈哈大笑，吞下一大块汤普森太太做的炖肉。

“别担心，伙计，”他用力拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“一位好欧米伽在等着你，就在这世界的某个地方，就像我的玛丽安妮等着我那样。”玛丽安妮是汤普森太太的名字，说这话的时候她正从厨房里端出一大碗打包的炖肉要让史蒂夫带回家，听到丈夫的话，她先是红了脸，又低头让丈夫亲吻她鼓起的面颊。史蒂夫对他们微笑，他不相信有谁在等着自己，他接过炖肉，在回家路上，他又想起了小巴恩斯的眼睛。他望着自己黑漆漆的农场，想着如果有那样一双眼睛等着自己回家，生活又会有什么不一样呢？

感恩节后史蒂夫又去了一次纽约探望梅兰妮修女，修女年近七十，精神却很旺盛，史蒂夫陪她在教堂后的花园里散了一会儿步。这天天气不错，梅兰妮修女枯瘦的手指挽着史蒂夫结实的手臂：“史蒂夫，你好像又长高了。”

“那怎么可能呢，”史蒂夫轻笑，扶着修女在一张长椅上坐下，“我已经三十二岁了，修女，不会再长高啦。”

“那就是变得壮实了，哎，谁能想到那个瘦骨伶仃的小史蒂夫，能变成今天这个模样呢？”修女笑了，拍了拍史蒂夫的手，“史蒂夫，你该多来看看我。”

“很抱歉，修女，我一定常来。”史蒂夫歉意地说，忽然想起了夏日邂逅时，小巴恩斯曾要他对修女问好，“对了，说到这个，几个月前我遇到了一位姓巴恩斯的欧米伽，他向您问好。”

梅兰妮修女笑出了声：“真的？几个月前？”

“是啊，我一直没机会来这里。”史蒂夫腼腆地说，很怕修女问起小巴恩斯的事情，但梅兰妮修女只是用一种无可奈何的温柔目光望着他，那让史蒂夫想起自己早逝的母亲：“史蒂夫，傻孩子，巴恩斯家每周都来这里，我是常见小巴恩斯的。”

史蒂夫有点儿迷茫地看着她，修女无可奈何地摇了摇头，指向花园的另一个角落，“你瞧，那不是他吗？”

史蒂夫顺着梅兰妮修女的手望过去，果然在一丛玫瑰花边找到了小巴恩斯。这一天小巴恩斯穿了一件米色的羊绒大衣，头发略长了一些，围巾遮住了大半张脸，低着头与身边的一位黑发的阿尔法交谈。两个人之间的距离不算太过亲密，史蒂夫不知道那是他的家人，还是他的阿尔法。他向梅兰妮修女露出一个求助的表情，修女拍了拍他的手：“去打个招呼吧，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的手不由得伸到身上那件格子翻绒外套的口袋里，握住了八月时小巴恩斯遗忘在他的车里的丝巾。他本来想把这块丝巾交给梅兰妮修女，但也许直接还给对方更为妥当，他站起来走向小巴恩斯，手里攥着的那块丝巾让他觉得掌心发热。小巴恩斯正专心地倾听同伴的话，目光低头望着脚边枯萎的玫瑰花丛，似乎是听到了史蒂夫的脚步声，他忽然抬起头望向史蒂夫的方向，当他看到史蒂夫时，他的脸一下子亮了起来，仿佛圣诞节早上围着圣诞树欢唱的孩童，“史蒂夫？”他的声音中透着惊喜，史蒂夫不由得被他的喜悦而感染，露出一个温柔的笑容：“巴恩斯先生。”他轻声说，没有哪一个阿尔法会这样称呼一位欧米伽，但他不知道小巴恩斯的名字。小巴恩斯身侧的黑发阿尔法转过头来望着史蒂夫：“这是怎么回事？”他问，声音嘶哑凶狠。

史蒂夫不愿意失礼，也不愿退缩，“您好，我是史蒂夫，曾见过巴恩斯先生几次。”

阿尔法近乎放肆地揽住了小巴恩斯的肩膀，小巴恩斯无可奈何地翻了个白眼，“表兄，麻烦给我和史蒂夫一点儿时间。”他把称呼咬得很重，似乎刻意强调两人之间的关系，黑发的阿尔法哼了一声，瞪了小巴恩斯一眼，又凶狠地望着史蒂夫，但他还是走开了几步。小巴恩斯两只手插在大衣口袋中，意态闲雅：“没想到又见到你了。”

“我也没想到，但我很高兴。”史蒂夫笑着说，总算记得把口袋里的丝巾拿出来，“我想这是你的，我本来想留给梅兰妮修女——”

小巴恩斯盯着那块丝巾看了好一会儿，又抬头望着史蒂夫的眼睛，不知道为什么史蒂夫觉得他似乎在失望。小巴恩斯接过了丝巾，发出了一声轻柔的叹息，将它随手揣进口袋，“谢谢，史蒂夫，见到你很高兴。”他的声音忽然变得有点儿冷淡，史蒂夫不太明白为什么他忽然如此疏离，他想说些什么，却又不知道该从何开口，小巴恩斯踢了踢脚边的花坛：“我该走了。”他近乎粗鲁地说，转身离开了花圃，径直走向了那位黑发的阿尔法。史蒂夫望着他的背影，小巴恩斯这次没有回头，与黑发的阿尔法离开了教堂。史蒂夫回到梅兰女修女身边，修女望着他一脸沮丧的模样，长叹了一口气：“哎，史蒂夫，你大概是要孤独终老了。”

另一边，小巴恩斯的表兄带他上了车，小巴恩斯从衣袋里摸出史蒂夫还给他的丝巾，阿尔法则发动了汽车：“那傻大个就是你夏天遇到的人？”

“是啊，”小巴恩斯咬着嘴唇，重又将褶皱的丝巾塞回口袋，“可惜他一点儿也不喜欢我。”

“要我去打断他的腿吗？”阿尔法含笑问，小巴恩斯又翻了一个白眼：“别说傻话了，朗姆洛，带我回家吧。”

“你现在怎么不叫我表哥了？”阿尔法调笑着说，“说真的，你怎么知道他不喜欢你？”

小巴恩斯没有回答，手指捏紧了丝巾，那块丝巾的右下角绣着自己的名字，詹姆斯 巴恩斯，如果史蒂夫对他稍有好感，都会千方百计打听他的消息，怎么会隔了好几个月都杳无音讯呢？当然了，正如史蒂夫所想，小巴恩斯是个糖罐儿里长大、既没有经历过贫穷，也没有经历过战争的孩子，他对这些上流社会的欧米伽的把戏们十分精通，却不明白这个世界上也有像史蒂夫这样从小吃不饱穿不暖、直到参军都要为衣食发愁的人。对于史蒂夫来说，一块丝绸方巾和粗棉布手绢并没有什么不同，他不会知道丝巾上绣着名字，也不懂得上流社会的欧米加们那些欲擒故纵的小把戏，自然没有顺小巴恩斯的意。小巴恩斯的表兄朗姆洛比他年长得多，早已成家，又老于世故，当然看透了两人之间的这点儿误会，但却没有点破他。在朗姆洛看来，小巴恩斯才十七岁，还没有正式与谁交往过，不急着寻找对象，而一位住在乡间的农夫显然又与巴恩斯世家的地位很不相称，因此尽管小巴恩斯一脸沮丧，朗姆洛却什么都没有说。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

时间匆匆流逝，转眼就是圣诞节，史蒂夫独自在乡间闲极无聊，汤普森先生家里来了许多子女，他不便去打扰，索性应梅兰妮修女邀请，到圣马丁诺教堂过节。他是在圣诞夜那天傍晚到的，第二天早上早早起床，这一天史蒂夫换了城里人的行头：光面西装和条纹衬衫，领带是他父亲的，颜色过于老旧，不过史蒂夫也不太在意那些。圣诞节早上的弥撒是头等大事，史蒂夫自从母亲去世后就跟随梅兰妮修女长大，很熟悉教堂里外的事务，帮着梅兰妮修女忙上忙下。就在他脱下外套、准备去修理厨房的水管时，梅兰妮修女抱着一筐面包匆匆走进来，恨铁不成钢地望着跪在地板上的史蒂夫：“孩子，你在这儿做什么？”

“我听说热水管有点问题？”史蒂夫抬头看着修女，他的衬衫弄皱了，领带被泥水打湿，一头耀眼的金发也沾满了灰土。梅兰妮修女摇摇头，放下手里的面包：“史蒂夫，我让你来这儿过圣诞，是想让你认识一些好人家的孩子，不是让你来干活的。看看你，这像什么话？”她伸出干瘦的手臂，把史蒂夫从地板上拉起来，塞给他一包东西：“快收拾一下，换上这个。”

史蒂夫打开包裹，里面是一条崭新的深蓝色领带。梅兰妮修女望着他，褐色眼睛中露出一丝关爱：“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫笑了，弯腰拥抱了老修女，听话地去洗干净头脸，换上了那条新领带。梅兰妮修女替他理掉金发间的灰尘：“去吧，巴恩斯一家已经到了。”

史蒂夫有点脸红，想要分辨什么，但考虑到小巴恩斯的名誉，还是一言未发。礼堂里挤满了人，史蒂夫站在不起眼的角落，他已经看到了小巴恩斯与他的家人，那位他称作表兄的黑发阿尔法也在，身边跟了一位穿黑色大衣、胸前别了一枚红宝石胸针的年轻人，大概是他的伴侣。距离太远，史蒂夫看不清他们，只看到小巴恩斯跟在他的表兄身后，朝礼堂前排的座位走，他穿着淡色的西装，驼色的羊绒大衣挂在手臂间，身后跟着一对装扮得体的中年夫妇，史蒂夫想那大概是小巴恩斯的父母。他不便在众目睽睽下这样盯着一位未婚的欧米加，只好转过头，在角落里的位子坐下。弥撒持续了一整个上午，到圣餐时，人群才逐渐分散。史蒂夫思考着要不要去和小巴恩斯打个招呼，小巴恩斯那位表兄拉着自己的伴侣从他身前走过，对方与小巴恩斯容貌像极了，只是年长些，留着已婚欧米加常见的长发。经过史蒂夫身边时，黑发的阿尔法对史蒂夫点了点头，随即搂住伴侣的肩膀，在他耳边说了些什么。这举动有些轻浮，史蒂夫向他们颔首致意，两个人便并肩走出了礼堂。小巴恩斯已经领完了圣餐，正站在距离父母不远的地方，心不在焉地与一位红头发的女孩儿对话。史蒂夫终于还是走了过去：“巴恩斯先生？”

“看在上帝的份儿上，史蒂夫，别再那么叫我了。巴恩斯先生是我父亲。”小巴恩斯笑着说，看了史蒂夫一眼，倾身亲吻了红发女孩儿的面颊，“回头见吧，多多。”

那女孩儿无可奈何地望了他一眼，转身走了。她是个身段丰满、气味甜腻的欧米加，欧米加男孩儿和女孩儿们即使在公众场合亲近也算不了什么大事，谁都知道一位欧米加是注定要找个阿尔法伴侣的。

“可我不知道你的名字啊。”史蒂夫皱起眉毛，为难地说，小巴恩斯又笑了，史蒂夫只觉得他笑起来的模样实在好看，让他身旁的人也忍不住跟着一起微笑。

“詹姆斯，我的名字是詹姆斯，”小巴恩斯柔声说，似乎已经看出眼前的这位大兵是个不擅长玩那些小把戏的老实人，“不过熟悉的人都叫我巴基。”这是个很明显的暗示，可惜史蒂夫还没有完全掌握和他打交道的诀窍，“我也能叫你巴基吗？”他认真地问，“那很适合你。”若非史蒂夫一脸严肃端庄，小巴恩斯，不，巴基，几乎要以为他是在试图和自己调情了。他望着史蒂夫，想说什么，却欲言又止。人群又开始移动，弥撒就要结束了。小巴恩斯转头看了看不远处与另一对夫妇交谈的父母：“我该走了，史蒂夫。”

“好的，”史蒂夫忽然觉得心里空落落的，说不上是种什么感觉，“见到你很高兴，詹姆斯……不，巴基。”史蒂夫觉得小巴恩斯的蓝眼睛里满是期待，于是他叫出了那个亲昵的名字。巴基果然笑了，“我也很高兴见到你。”他又望向了自己的父母，他的母亲已经在向他招手了。巴恩斯太太看起来很年轻，巴基的相貌与她十分相似。他对母亲微笑挥手，咬了一下嘴唇，似乎正为什么事而烦恼，当他再次转过头来望着史蒂夫时，他似乎下定了决心：“史蒂夫，新年时我家里会举办一个派对，你要来吗？”

史蒂夫没想到巴基会这样大胆，巴基却紧接着说：“我会请人把请帖交给梅兰妮修女的。”史蒂夫想也许教堂的人都会受到邀请，于是欣然点头：“我很乐意出席。”

“那么，再见吧，史蒂夫，圣诞快乐。”巴基又对史蒂夫露出了一个笑容，史蒂夫对他挥挥手，报以一个温暖的笑容：“圣诞快乐，巴基。”

巴基套上了手腕上挂着的那件羊绒外套，走向了他的父母。两位巴恩斯似乎对他说了些什么，巴基转头瞥了史蒂夫一眼，嘴角翘起，喜洋洋地离开了教堂。这天晚上，梅兰妮修女交给史蒂夫一封烫金的信封，史蒂夫将信封打开，里面是巴恩斯家新年派对的请帖，上头写着时间与地址，史蒂夫忽然有些局促不安，他没有参加过有钱人家的聚会，恐怕连合适的行头都没有，但转念一想，巴基恐怕也只是客套地邀请了他，只要露个面、打个招呼，不失礼就好，也可以趁这个机会见见居住在纽约的其他老朋友，因此史蒂夫也就坦然了。新年转瞬即到，史蒂夫在新年夜下午七点整准时抵达，头一天晚上刚下了雪，巴恩斯家的别墅位于郊区，不太好找，史蒂夫走错了四五个路口，才找到他家的私人路标，不免再一次在心中感慨巴恩斯家的富庶。他在别墅外停下了车，这里还很冷清，只有寥寥几辆豪车，史蒂夫的旧皮卡有些格格不入，门房打量了一眼他的车，史蒂夫摇下车窗，流露出一个友好的笑：“新年快乐，是小巴恩斯先生邀请我来的。”他递上了从梅兰妮修女那里得来的请帖，门房看了看，拉了一下帽檐，对他行礼：“您到得可挺早，罗杰斯先生。”

雕花铁门缓缓打开，史蒂夫想了想，还是把卡车停在了院子外不起眼的角落，下车走上了鹅卵石铺成的车道。天很冷，他穿的仍是圣诞节时的那身西装，外面罩了一件大衣，还是在欧洲战场上分来的，勉强保暖。他把两只手插进口袋里，耸了耸冻得通红的鼻尖，迈开步子往巴恩斯的庄园进发，没走几步，又折回自己的卡车，从副驾驶座上拿出一包东西。巴恩斯家的庭院显然是经过精心打理的，花坛里仍有长青灌木，盖了薄薄一层积雪，远处的池塘冻结了，冰面映着别墅的灯火，倒也显得很是热闹。史蒂夫踩过积雪，走向了别墅大门，门开了，来开门的竟然是巴基本人。别墅内显然温暖如春，巴基只穿了一条褐色的羊毛裤子，一件开司米毛衫，领口松垮，露出了一点儿肩膀。今晚他没有戴丝巾，也许是用了香水，腺体处毫无气味。史蒂夫觉得自己这样有点儿失礼，他对巴基露出一个微笑：“新年快乐。”一面将手里的包裹递给他。

巴基低头看史蒂夫递给他的东西，牛皮纸层层包裹，一时也看不出来是什么：“新年快乐，史蒂夫，你来得可真早，快进来，这是什么？”他飞快地说，接过了史蒂夫手里的包裹。史蒂夫脱掉大衣，挂到门边的衣架上：“请帖上说派对是下午七点？”

“没人会准时到的，这可是个派对啊。”巴基笑了，他身上那件毛衣有点松垮，转身的瞬间右边的毛衣从他的肩膀上滑落，巴基转头对史蒂夫嫣然一笑，把毛衣又拉回去：“真抱歉，对了，你还没告诉我这是什么呢？”他的另一只手托着史蒂夫的包裹，史蒂夫不好意思地笑了：“核桃派，我妈妈的配方，很好吃的。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，似乎没有明白史蒂夫为什么要带一块核桃派来参加他的新年宴会。巴恩斯家的新年宴会是不愁食物的，有专门的厨师订制各类餐点，从前菜到鸡尾酒的点心一样不缺，史蒂夫抓了抓梳理整齐的金发，他今天为此还特意修剪了胡须：“抱歉，我不太习惯这样的场合，不过小时候参加朋友的派对，我妈妈都会让我带上一份核桃派，希望我做的和她做的一样好吃。”

“喔，”巴基恍然大悟，抓紧了那块沉甸甸的派，与史蒂夫并肩走过走廊、走向了大厅，“谢谢，史蒂夫。”顿了顿，他又说，“这么说，我们算是朋友了？”他的眼睛里闪过一点儿俏皮，嘴角仍带着笑容，史蒂夫也笑了：“我很乐意和你做朋友。”他说得十分坦然，并没有想太多，巴基却红了脸，“我得把这个拿进厨房，再换个衣服……”他说，拉了一下松垮的毛衣，“你不如先坐到那边休息一会儿？”他指了指壁炉的方向，史蒂夫点了点头。巴恩斯家里到处都装饰得金碧辉煌，是史蒂夫小时候在童话书里才会看到的那种真正的豪宅，他觉得自己实在和这里格格不入，既然已经来打过招呼，也许该先离开，免得被这场派对的真正贵客们撞见，但转念一想，他是受邀前来的客人，留在这里也并没有什么不妥当。史蒂夫在壁炉前坐下，比起房间里的装饰，他更乐意欣赏壁炉侧面墙上的艺术品。他盯着一副印象派风景画看了一会儿，忽然听到身后一个声音说：“挺不错的， 不是吗？一位刚起步的画家的作品，我还挺喜欢的。”

史蒂夫应声回头，看到一位绅士站在他身后，穿着红色天鹅绒的睡袍，一只手拿着烟斗。史蒂夫记得这是巴基的父亲，忙站起身来伸出了手：“巴恩斯先生，谢谢您邀请我来参加派对，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐，罗杰斯上尉。”老巴恩斯笑了，在史蒂夫对面的另一张椅子上坐下，“希望您还算喜欢这里。”

“您的房子很气派。”起初史蒂夫有点儿局促，但老巴恩斯看起来很和善，就近来看，巴基的相貌果然和父亲并不想象，不过他的脸颊倒是有老巴恩斯的轮廓。老巴恩斯有一双淡蓝色的眼睛，周围装点着皱纹，八字胡须修剪得整整齐齐，手里的烟斗没有点燃，打磨得十分光滑，但看起来并不很昂贵。他正打量着史蒂夫，史蒂夫笑着说，“另外，请您叫我史蒂夫就好，我已经退役了。”

“好吧，史蒂夫，”老巴恩斯无谓地笑笑，“你和我儿子是怎么认识的？”

“我在圣马丁诺教堂见过令郎，”史蒂夫谨慎地回答，“我听说他常去那里。”

老巴恩斯不再说话了，他把玩着手里的烟斗，站起来走到那副印象派风景画边，“史蒂夫，你觉得这幅画怎么样？”

史蒂夫转头望着那幅画，那幅画画的是一座海滩，笔触柔和，色彩明亮，是一幅不错的作品，但并不值得巴恩斯家这样大张旗鼓地收藏，史蒂夫犹豫是否该说出自己的真正想法， 在参军前他曾修习过艺术，对此还是颇有信心的。老巴恩斯并没有等他的回答，“我知道你在想什么，史蒂夫，”他冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼，那瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己好像看到了巴基顽皮的模样，“你一定在想，这幅新人的作品还算不错，但不值得挂在这里，不是吗？我能说什么呢，史蒂夫，我爱我的儿子，巴基是我唯一的儿子，他喜欢这幅画，只要是他喜欢的，不管是一副无名新人的作品，还是梵高莫奈的真迹，都值得挂到巴恩斯家的壁炉边。”

史蒂夫听得有点儿茫然，他不明白老巴恩斯先生为何要强调自己对独生爱子的溺爱，只好微笑着点点头，老巴恩斯又看了他一眼，扶着座椅站起来：“请原谅，史蒂夫，我这模样实在不成体统，该去换一身衣服了。”他离开了，史蒂夫起身致意，管家则端来了茶点。老巴恩斯离开后客人陆续上门，巴恩斯太太出来招待贵客，史蒂夫一个人都不认识，很想就此离开，又不想不告而别，他耐心地等巴基再次出现，但直到八点半过后，巴基才再次现身。史蒂夫在角落里看着巴基从楼梯上慢慢走下来，他只换掉了那件过于宽松的毛衣，现在他穿着一件淡蓝色的、很适合他眼睛颜色的衬衫，袖子卷起，手腕上戴了一件珠宝，一边走一边扫视人群，当他的视线与史蒂夫相对时，却并没有露出笑容，只是对史蒂夫淡淡地点了点头，便转头去和挤到他身边大献殷勤的一群阿尔法们讲话。史蒂夫靠着墙，手里端着半杯香槟，望着巴基在人群中间与众人交谈，又或者是在倾听众人的谈话，他看起来心不在焉，脸颊上带着一丝红晕，史蒂夫不想打扰他，他觉得既然已经见过巴基，就该离开了。这聚会和他想象中的一家人围着炉火分享热食及派的场景大不相同，史蒂夫不认识这些贵客，他们中也没有谁乐意与史蒂夫交谈，史蒂夫想他该回家了。他放下了香槟，走到门厅去找自己的大衣，正当他要推开门的时候，他听到身后巴基的声音：“你要走了？”

史蒂夫回头，看到巴基站在距离自己几步远的地方，史蒂夫觉得巴基似乎在生气，他想不出巴基生气的理由，这派对很热闹，像是巴基会喜欢的样子，他身边围着那么多年轻阿尔法，看来各个都渴望与这个年轻漂亮的欧米茄独处，史蒂夫不明白巴基为什么不开心：“是的，我该回家了，外面好像下了雪，回去的路还很长——”他没有继续说下去，巴基的脸色不太好看，他盯着史蒂夫，又咬了自己的嘴唇，“好吧。”他听起来确实是生气了，“路上小心。”他说，转身走入身后的金碧辉煌，客厅中衣香鬓影交错，一眨眼的功夫他的背影就消失在了人群中。史蒂夫呆呆地望着巴基离开的方向，他似乎看到远处壁炉边的老巴恩斯唉声叹气地望着自己，他茫然不解，只好戴上自己的帽子、穿上大衣，走入了新年夜的风雪。

新年过后，农场的生活似乎恢复到了之前的状态，汤普森家的马驹送来了，史蒂夫忙着照顾他，他还是没有想到名字，好在现在只有一匹马驹，史蒂夫也不急着想名字。他开始划分农场里的地区，思考着该在什么地方种下番茄或是土豆。到了一月下旬，史蒂夫雇了一位工人来帮忙加固马厩，他可不想冻到小马驹。雇工是位褐色皮肤、三十岁上下的阿尔法，也是位退伍士兵，因为肤色的关系找不到什么太体面的工作，只能在乡间打打零工。他的名字是山姆，十分健谈，史蒂夫倒是挺喜欢和山姆一起干活。又一场暴雪降临前，他与山姆一起加固了马厩，铺满了晒干的草，又给马驹盖了好几条毛毯。这一晚风刮得太厉害，史蒂夫留山姆与自己一起共进晚餐，“这么冷的天你可不能冒雪离开，到你家还得有十几英里呢。”史蒂夫翻找着橱柜里的蔬菜，摸出了几颗洋葱，山姆已经与他十分熟稔了，喝着史蒂夫给他的冰啤酒，瘫在史蒂夫那张大沙发里：“伙计，谢了，但请别告诉我你要做晚餐。”他的口音里带着一点儿南方腔调，史蒂夫想也许他来自路易斯安纳。史蒂夫只会烤核桃派，做饭这方面实在不怎么擅长，平时只有他一个人将就，做农活的间隙吃几块芝士三明治也就算了，但这会儿要招待山姆，总不能只用烤芝士。山姆站起来撸起了袖子：“放着我来吧，伙计，你今晚算是走运了。”

“你会做饭？”史蒂夫惊讶地看着山姆，山姆把洋葱剥干净，放到菜板上准备切开，“在部队里我是炊事班的，‘黑鬼的眼睛到了晚上就看不见，上不了战场，做点饭还成’，史蒂夫，别跟我说你没听过那些。”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答，他给自己也拿了一瓶冰啤酒，山姆说得很对，他看着山姆将洋葱切成完美的碎块，“确实，不过伙计，我不管你的皮肤是黑色还是紫色，只要你的手艺好，我这里永远欢迎你。”

山姆笑了，“谢了，”他的声音里透着真诚的感激，顿了顿，他又说，“不过你也不能总这么下去，史蒂夫，你的农场里需要个主人，你多大了？三十五？四十？你该有个欧米茄。”

史蒂夫知道自己蓬松的胡须让他看起来比实际年龄老练，但他没有反驳山姆的话，“在这儿要找到合适的对象可不容易。”他知道山姆家里有等他回家的欧米茄，总是给他准备令史蒂夫垂涎的午餐。不知道为什么，史蒂夫想起了巴基，但随即他又在心中嘲笑自己不切实际的念头，巴基那样的欧米茄生来是要住在豪宅里的，他与史蒂夫的农场不相配，正如史蒂夫与巴恩斯家的豪宅格格不入那样，巴基这辈子恐怕都没有亲手做过一份烤三明治呢。外面风刮得很厉害，雪花飘落，炉子上的热水沸腾了，山姆正用黄油将洋葱炒融化，史蒂夫觉得有点飘飘然，一瓶啤酒不至于让他喝醉，但他忽然想和谁说说关于巴基的事儿，当然他没有提到对方的姓名：“有位欧米茄曾邀请我去新年派对。”

“伙计！”山姆发出夸张的叫声，把碎牛肉也放进洋葱里翻炒，“原来你藏了好故事，和我说说，她还是他？算了，无关紧要，你们发展到哪一步了？”

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，“不是你想的那样，我想他只是特别友好。他们一家常去我长大的那间教堂。”他看着山姆煮墨西哥辣椒酱，不知不觉就将自己与巴基之间的几次会面和盘托出，但他仍记得回避了所有人的姓名，就连梅兰妮修女的名字都没有透露。倒不是说史蒂夫信不过山姆，但涉及到一位未婚欧米茄的名誉，谨慎一些总是好的。山姆听得颇为仔细，等到辣椒酱出炉时，他已经听完了史蒂夫的讲述，还挖了不少细节，他把装着辣椒酱的小锅端上桌子，两个人也没怎么讲究，就着锅子一口我一口地吃起了辣椒酱。山姆听到史蒂夫转述的老巴恩斯的话，目瞪口呆地望着史蒂夫：“伙计，你这辈子可能都要单身了。”

史蒂夫抓起一块餐巾擦掉了胡子上沾着的辣椒酱，“真有趣，那位修女也说过类似的话。”

山姆无可奈何地摇了摇头，“伙计，照你说，这位欧米茄的家族挺阔，是吧？”

史蒂夫认为“挺阔”不足以概括巴恩斯家的经济实力，但他没有反驳山姆的用词，只是点了点头，舀起最后一口辣椒酱送进嘴巴。山姆叹了口气，“我妈妈过去在那些大户人家里做过女佣，你知道的，那是她能找到的最好的工作。我听她说过那些规矩，史蒂夫，那个欧米茄对你有意思，他老爹在壁炉前对你说的那些话？他是等着你求婚呢！”

史蒂夫一口喷出了嘴里的辣椒酱，他呛到了，辣椒酱溅满了衬衫，山姆又递给他一瓶啤酒：“伙计，你真够完蛋的。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，忽然大笑出声，他站起来用厨房里的毛巾擦掉了身上的辣椒酱，抓起山姆递给他的啤酒灌了一口：“兄弟，绝不可能！”

“随便你吧，”山姆耸耸肩膀，又灌下一大口啤酒，“不信的话你再去那间教堂试试，他肯定又给修女留下什么话头、等着你去追求他呢。有钱的欧米茄嘛，都是这样的，你就要飞上枝头啦。”山姆用手里的啤酒碰了碰史蒂夫手里的那瓶，在史蒂夫又一次目瞪口呆时大笑着一口喝干了啤酒。

一月和二月在风雪间匆匆过去，在山姆的帮助下，农场已经颇具规模，马驹长得健壮结实，史蒂夫试着在农场向阳的地方种下了番茄和其他一些作物。这几个月他都没有再去圣马丁诺教堂，但闲暇时想起山姆说过的话，史蒂夫心中像是有一窝蚂蚁爬来爬去，又像是装了一锅热气腾腾的沸水，闹得他不得安宁。到了二月底，史蒂夫终于决定去拜访梅兰妮修女，不巧修女身体不适，无法会客，史蒂夫无功而返，匆匆见了一些老友，买了一份当日的报纸便回家了。傍晚时史蒂夫回到了农庄，安抚了马驹后，他在那张软乎乎的沙发上坐下，百无聊赖地翻着报纸，然后他在名流板块看到了一小格消息，显然三月十日是巴基 巴恩斯的生日，有人花钱在报纸上登了祝贺广告，史蒂夫猜那是巴基的追求者之一。他把那份广告读了好几遍，又想起了山姆的话，巴基那双时而热切、时而冷淡的蓝色眼睛萦绕在史蒂夫脑海中，这晚他睡得很不安稳，终于在黎明前爬起来，到仓库里拿出一套许久不用的画具，又找出了一张合适的卡纸，给自己倒了一小杯詹姆森威士忌，在那张卡纸上涂抹起来。天亮后史蒂夫开车到小镇邮局，将那张卡片投进了信箱。他画了一张明信片，模仿了在巴基家壁炉边看到的那副海滩画的笔法，画了自己的农场。明信片的背后他只写了一句简单的“祝生日快乐”，落款“SR”，寄完明信片后史蒂夫觉得心满意足，说不上来是那点儿威士忌的余热，还是他心中深藏不露的对巴基的好感在作祟，回家的路上他的卡车开得飘飘然，差点因超速被警长拦下，但史蒂夫一点儿都不在乎。

他恋爱了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
这个节奏我有点儿受不了了，你们必须立刻交往交配结婚生子！

三月匆匆而至，史蒂夫再没见过巴基，他没有去教堂，农场里的杂事越来越多，他的小房子的水管需要更换，史蒂夫也没有想过他会遇到巴基。他想得很清楚，巴基不属于这个农场， 而他也不属于曼哈顿。三月十号早上，史蒂夫起床后给自己做了煎蛋，撕下今天的那张日历，准备开车去镇上买点水管，好换掉厨房和浴室里陈旧腐坏的旧水管。吃煎蛋的间隙他望着自己这间小房子，房子不到一千五百平方英尺，有两间卧室，一间浴室和一间厨房，恐怕还比不上巴恩斯家豪宅的客厅大。房子有将近六十年的历史，史蒂夫搬进来时保留了前任农场主的大部分家具，只丢掉了一些老旧不能再使用的部分。房子整体是仿维多利亚式的，除了水管之外史蒂夫还想换掉地毯，地板，门廊，以及卧室的床，可能还得粉刷房子，更换所有的橱柜。他仔细考虑了一会儿，终于决定自己得修整整间房子，总有一天他要结婚的，不管他和哪一个欧米茄共度一生，他都不想让对方在这样一间老旧的房子里生活、养育子女。史蒂夫把煎蛋盘子放进水池，开始给自己煮咖啡，他要翻修整个房子，可能还得雇佣山姆，说不定还需要很多其他人的帮助，他懂得如何维修水管和屋顶，家具或木匠活可就不怎么在行了。史蒂夫漫不经心地想着要买多少管子，等到咖啡煮好，他已经在记事本上写下了一连串购物清单，他把咖啡倒进一个保温罐里，随手抓起一件牛仔面羊绒衬里的外套穿上，打开了木门，换一道新门，史蒂夫看了一眼门角落的霉菌，在购物单上又加了一份木材。

天色还很早，史蒂夫深吸了一口三月的空气，冷空气灌进鼻腔，让他不自觉地打了个喷嚏，清晨的农场里到处都雾蒙蒙的，史蒂夫隐约听到马厩那边的动静，马驹大概也醒了。史蒂夫给马驹加了一些草料，又回到大门外，他听到了车轮碾过鹅卵石车道的声音，惊讶地看着巴恩斯家的那辆黑色轿车驶进自己的车道，车停稳了，车门缓缓打开，巴基走下了汽车，倚着车门对史蒂夫微笑：“嗨！”

“巴基？”史蒂夫有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，现在还不到七点，巴基一定是开了大半夜的车才到这里，他怔怔地看着眼前的欧米茄，巴基的头发长了一些，微微有些卷曲，一绺挡在额前，他穿着一件淡色的毛衣，外面套了一件黑色的风衣，看起来轻柔暖和，一条蓬松的褐色围巾松散地环着他雪白的颈子，他站在那儿望着史蒂夫，嘴角微微翘起，眼睛里映着一点晨光：“早上好，史蒂夫。”

“你怎么会来这儿的？”史蒂夫快走上几步，又在巴基面前停下了脚步，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”巴基低头微笑，很快又抬头看着史蒂夫，“谢谢你的明信片。”

“明信片，喔，是的，生日快乐。”史蒂夫愣愣地说，他没想到巴基会看到那张明信片，他知道巴基在他的圈子里有多受欢迎，他本以为今天巴基会忙着拆各种礼物、参加宴会、或者与家人共度，他没想到巴基竟然会找到自己的农场来，一时间史蒂夫有点茫然无措。巴基偏头望着史蒂夫，脚上那双擦得闪闪发亮的皮鞋踢着车轮边的鹅卵石：“不请我进去坐坐？”

“我正要出门……”史蒂夫小声说，巴基无可奈何地叹了口气，他觉得自己可能是没办法和史蒂夫沟通了，但看着这个满脸胡子的大个子不知所措的样子，巴基心里又有一种隐秘的欣喜，“你要去哪儿？”

“去买水管，这栋房子需要休整，它太老了，地板烂了好大一片，地毯也太脏了，还有家具——”史蒂夫喋喋不休地说，巴基几乎想要翻白眼了，但他只是朝史蒂夫走近了一步。“我不介意，我想看看你的房子，也许你能教我该如何修水管？”

“你想学修水管？那没什么好玩的，会弄脏你的衣服，而且……”史蒂夫正想向巴基解释这栋房子里水管系统的问题，但他注意到了巴基眼中俏皮的笑意，终于明白巴基一点儿也不想知道该怎么修水管：“喔。”

“没错。”巴基笑得更开心了，“外面挺冷的，你打算让我站多久？”

史蒂夫连忙打开了门：“抱歉，快进来，壁炉没有点燃，你怕冷的话我可以去拿点柴。”

巴基微微一笑，走进了史蒂夫的房子。这所房子和他想象的农场小屋其实相差不多，他好奇地四处打量，史蒂夫的房子不大，是一整个长方形，外表装饰着石砖，屋内确实有些年头了，家具都很陈旧，墙壁的颜色也是毫无生气的灰黄色，但房子很整洁，至少史蒂夫不是个邋遢的单身汉。他走到壁炉边，史蒂夫的壁炉上只有寥寥几张照片，一张是史蒂夫穿着军装的标准像，另一张则是一位娇小的女士抱着一个瘦小的男孩。

“这是你吗？”巴基指着那张照片，笑着问史蒂夫，史蒂夫点点头，“那是我和我妈妈，她在我十二岁时就去世了，从那之后我是跟着梅兰妮修女长大的。”

“我很抱歉。”巴基脱掉了身上的大衣，又看了一眼那张照片，在壁炉前的沙发上坐了下来。史蒂夫不知道是不是该点燃壁炉，但屋子里不算太冷，他在入冬前已经修理过供热系统了：“你吃过早饭了吗？咖啡呢？”

巴基看了看史蒂夫身后的厨房，灶台上有一口冒着热气的小锅，巴基摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，别担心，我不是从曼哈顿来的。”

“喔，那就好。”史蒂夫松了口气，但又有点说不出来的失望。巴基看着史蒂夫，拍了拍身边的坐垫：“你干嘛不坐下？”

史蒂夫走到巴基身边坐下，也脱下了身上的牛仔外套。他里面只穿了一件厚实的法兰绒衬衫，他常做农活，并不觉得冷。巴基拉扯着脖子上的围巾，他没有说自己的来意，史蒂夫也不知道是什么让这个生日男孩儿在自己生日的清早开车跑到他的农场来，想了想，他决定还是直接问巴基：“你这么早来有什么事儿吗？”

“没有。”巴基轻轻叹了口气，把手里那段围巾翻来翻去，“史蒂夫……”

“怎么了？”

清晨的第一缕阳光顺着窗子爬进客厅，照到巴基的脸上。柔亮的光线下巴基的脸颊看起来如此年轻，史蒂夫望着他眼中的那抹浅蓝色，听到他用轻柔的声音问：“你为什么要给我寄明信片？”

“喔，明信片，”史蒂夫笑了，“抱歉，我好多年没有拿画笔了。”

“不，你的画很漂亮，我喜欢你的笔触，”巴基笑着说，“所以，你为什么寄了那张明信片呢？”

史蒂夫笑了，他确信自己喜欢这位年轻漂亮的欧米茄，他从未相信过一见钟情，可当他看着巴基的双眼时，他忽然想起了母亲曾经对他说过的父亲的故事。他是一位遗腹子，他的父亲死于一战，他的母亲始终没有再婚，她生前常对史蒂夫说，你只需要那一个人，孩子，他或者她，会让你的生命完整，当你看着那个人的眼睛，你就知道你拥有整个世界。史蒂夫从未遇见过那个人，他懵懂地长大，熬过贫穷艰难的青少年时期，为了生存而上了战场，他杀过人，手上沾过鲜血，他选择在这块荒僻的土地上隐居，他曾以为自己再也不会遇见母亲说的那个人了。可现在，当他在朝阳下看着巴基的眼睛，史蒂夫知道巴基就是他在等待的那个人。

史蒂夫站起来把锅子里剩下的咖啡倒进一个杯子，他用询问的目光看了一眼巴基，巴基笑着摇摇头。史蒂夫端着热气腾腾的咖啡回到沙发上坐下：“好吧，我承认，那有点儿唐突。”他说，他知道他爱上了巴基，可他不想对巴基承认。史蒂夫不是个懦夫，他在战场上无所畏惧，但面对眼前这个过于年轻的欧米茄，他却不得不退步，他明白爱一个人的分量，而他不想让巴基承担那重量，尤其是他还不明白巴基的心意的情况下：“我只是……我在报纸上看到今天是你的生日，我们是朋友，我想我至少该表示一下。”

“朋友。”巴基小声重复，“朋友……”他低头笑了，“史蒂夫，我是从我家的度假别墅来的， 距离你这里不算太远。今天我们会在那里办一个生日宴会，就只有我家里的人，你想来吗？”

“我很乐意。”史蒂夫笑着说，巴基家里人都很和善，如果这个生日宴会只有他的家人，那么也许不会像新年宴会那样尴尬，“不过我得先去镇上买水管。”

这回巴基笑出了声，“天啊，史蒂夫！”他仿佛听到了这世界上最好笑的事情，几乎笑得弯下腰，史蒂夫讪讪地说，“如果你想的话，你可以和我一起去。”

“听起来很有意思。”巴基站起来穿上了自己的大衣，“那么，史蒂夫，来吧，带我去镇上吧。”

史蒂夫无论如何也没想到这一天会出现这样的转机，他笑着穿上自己的外套，带着巴基上了卡车。这是史蒂夫第二次载巴基，从他的农场到小镇大概要四十分钟，发动了卡车后，史蒂夫不知道该说些什么，巴基倚着车窗，正望着窗外的原野，史蒂夫没有开得太快，一丝微风拂过巴基的额发，巴基顺手将它理到耳后。

“你冷吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基摇摇头，“你在这儿住了多久了？”他问，史蒂夫想了想，在下一条小路上转了个弯，“从第一次见到你之后。”

“你喜欢这里吗？”

“我很喜欢，我喜欢安静的地方。农场里很安静，我现在只有一匹小马，你应该去看看他，你会喜欢他的，我还没给他取名字。以后我还想养点小鸡……对了，还有狗，你喜欢狗吗？”

巴基又笑了，他发现自己喜欢史蒂夫语无伦次的样子，这个看起来成熟稳重的阿尔法大约从未与欧米茄约会过，他转头看着专心开车的史蒂夫，史蒂夫似乎从退伍后就没怎么理发了，金褐色的头发被晨风吹乱了，毛茸茸的胡子遮住了他下巴的线条，让他看上去比实际年龄还要老成，但巴基并不讨厌史蒂夫这样，甚至还有些喜欢。巴基从小见惯了那些过分注重修饰的阿尔法们，像史蒂夫这样完全不在乎这些的阿尔法让他觉得新奇有趣，他想起了第一次见到史蒂夫那一天，他冒失地推开了教堂的门，差点把史蒂夫推下台阶，可史蒂夫一点儿也没有在意，反而向他道了歉。他的目光顺着史蒂夫的脸向下滑，看到那件磨旧的法兰绒衬衫下藏着的结实胸口，史蒂夫穿军装的样子非常英俊，想着他那双蓝色的眼睛和曾经修得短短的金发，巴基笑了，“我喜欢狗，也喜欢马，我很乐意认识你的马驹。”

史蒂夫完全没有认识到自己说了多么亲密的话，“真的吗？那你愿不愿意给我的马取个名字？”

“我得先见见它才行啊。”巴基回答，“也许等买完水管，你能带我参观一下你的农场？”

“非常乐意。”史蒂夫笑着说，接下来他们都没再说话，四十分钟后他们到了小镇上，巴基睡着了，车在杜根先生的五金店前停下，史蒂夫看着睡着的巴基，一时不知道该不该叫醒他，但他也不想把巴基一个人留在车里，他轻轻推了推巴基的肩膀：“嘿，巴基，我们到了。”

巴基睁开眼睛，有点茫然地看了看四周，现在还不到十点钟，五金店前冷冷清清的，杜根站在店门外吸烟斗，史蒂夫来过这里好几次，他已经认识了史蒂夫的卡车。杜根与史蒂夫一样刚从战场回来不久，这家五金店是他父亲留下来的，退伍后杜根就继承了店面。看到史蒂夫的卡车，他走过来拍了拍车顶，却意外地看到驾驶座上的巴基：“喔，嗨，早上好啊，史蒂夫，还有你。”他对着史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛，显然已经看出这是位与小镇环境格格不入的欧米茄。史蒂夫懊恼地对杜根笑笑，责怪自己太过疏忽，杜根先生是个和善的好人，但也是个大嘴巴，不出半天整个小镇怕都要知道自己清早带巴基来买东西了，这对巴基的名声可没有什么好处。史蒂夫小声问巴基：“也许你别下车比较好？”

“没关系。”巴基耸耸肩，摇下车窗，对杜根先生微笑，“你好，我是詹姆斯。”

“詹姆斯，”杜根对他微笑，一边摸着自己的八字胡，“见到你真高兴，我们都以为史蒂夫要打一辈子光棍了，汤普森太太一定会很高兴的。”

巴基不知道汤普森太太是谁，史蒂夫没有提到过这个名字，他猜也许是哪位热心的邻居。他没有再与杜根先生搭话，而是利落地跳下了卡车，好奇地望着他身后的店面。史蒂夫也下了车，趁还没有太多人注意到他们，他带着巴基进了杜根先生的小商店，挑选了几种可能需要的水管，其间巴基一直站在他身后不远的地方，这里看看，那里望望，两只手始终插在大衣口袋里。

杜根先生将史蒂夫挑选的水管捆扎好，他看了一眼巴基，又看了看史蒂夫：“伙计，你知道那孩子的一件外套说不定比我这一整间铺面都值钱，是吧？”

史蒂夫盯着那些水管，“也许吧，不过我不能用他的外套来修我的下水道啊。”

杜根先生叹了口气，他和梅兰妮修女以及汤普森太太一样，觉得史蒂夫有些时候真是一块榆木疙瘩：“史蒂夫，咱们也算是打过好几次交道了，大家都是当过兵的，说句交心话，我觉得那孩子对你很有意思。”

“这些水管总共要多少钱？”史蒂夫没有接过这个话头，他没有那么不开窍，他明白杜根先生的话，巴基不属于这里，也不属于史蒂夫身边，他不需要任何人来提醒他这一点，史蒂夫是个现实的人，他的农场已经足够他满足了，他没有做过任何奢侈的梦，也从未想过像巴基这样出身的欧米茄会对他感兴趣，也许巴基对他有好感，但那大约只是情窦初开的少年人对爱情的不切实际的幻想罢了，他不能想象巴基换下那些漂亮的衣服，在农场里犁地喂马，他望着巴基修长的身段和雪白的颈项，知道没有人会舍得让这样一位欧米茄做那些粗活的。杜根先生叹了口气：“六块五，还能顺便给你点胶水。”

“谢了。”史蒂夫抓起水管，对巴基点点头：“走吧。”

巴基对杜根先生笑着挥挥手，跟着史蒂夫走出了店铺，史蒂夫将车子开出小镇，几乎超速了一路，巴基皱起了眉毛：“当心治安官抓住你。”

“没关系，小镇里都这样。”史蒂夫皱眉，选择了人少的路线，巴基低头玩弄着自己的围巾：“你不喜欢我来这里吗？”

“不，不……”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我很乐意你来看我，但这对你不好。这里是个小镇，大家都会……会议论的。”

“你看起来不像是那种会在乎的人。”

“不，我不在乎，”史蒂夫一只手把着方向盘，另一只手撸了一把自己的长发，“但我想这对你不太好。”

“为什么你觉得我会在乎？”巴基侧头望着史蒂夫的脸，又转头看窗外的麦田。史蒂夫没有说话，这是显而易见的，像巴基这样的欧米茄，名誉是很重要的，他们无一例外都会选择与自己家庭门当户对的阿尔法，对于他们来说，光有教养和美貌还不足够，名誉及上流社会之间的评价更为重要。史蒂夫认为那很愚蠢，他从来都不属于那个社会，也不会属于那个社会，但他不愿意巴基因为这些愚蠢的原因而受到排挤，“我觉得这对你很重要，巴基，你父亲母亲一定不会愿意听到任何关于你的留言的。”

“老天啊史蒂夫，现在你听起来就像是我的家庭教师。”巴基笑了，顽皮地用围巾挡住脸，夸张地模仿起了一个意大利口音：“‘小巴恩斯先生，您这样可太不合规矩了！’”

史蒂夫摇头苦笑：“也许我听起来很老气横秋，但巴基，我不认为我的担心是多余的。”

“是吗？”巴基漫不经心地看着窗外，“你能在路边停车吗？我有点不舒服。”

史蒂夫马上把车停靠到路边的土路上，关切地看着巴基：“你晕车了吗？我这里有点咖啡，也许能让你觉得不那么头晕？”

巴基狡黠地笑笑，一只手抓住了史蒂夫身上那件厚实的法兰绒衬衫：“史蒂夫，难道新年时我父亲说得还不够明白吗？”

“我不懂……”史蒂夫局促地看着巴基，太阳高高升起，明亮的阳光照耀着他们，这条小路虽然还算偏僻，但还是有人会经过的，史蒂夫不愿意任何人看到巴基与他独自坐在车里。他不知道自己是不是该挣脱巴基的手，巴基紧紧拉着他的衬衫，他们之间的距离接近了许多，他几乎能嗅到巴基颈间的气息，他闻起来清新甜蜜，让史蒂夫忍不住渴望更多。

“你懂的，史蒂夫，你只是不想承认。”巴基又靠近了史蒂夫一些，那两只灵活又狡猾的手握住了史蒂夫的脸颊，手指埋进了阿尔法浓密的胡须间，“史蒂夫，你觉得我为什么会来这里？”

“我……我不知道……”史蒂夫越发不安了，巴基用对待情人的亲密对待他，他对此没什么经验，但他在欧洲战场上见多了劫后余生的士兵们与一些来路可疑的女士们亲热的场面，他想后退，但巴基却更向他靠近了，他捧着史蒂夫的脸，贴近了史蒂夫，鼻尖抵住了史蒂夫的，欧米茄温暖的气息包裹了木楞的阿尔法，他不知所措，巴基轻轻说：“史蒂夫？”

“呃，嗯？”史蒂夫慌张地问，他听到巴基甜蜜又磨人的声音在他唇间响起：“你不吻我吗？史蒂夫？”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 我想写过去那种老式的一见钟情、含蓄恋爱，为什么变成了恨嫁到送上门的白富美？

“你不吻我吗？”

年轻的欧米加问，史蒂夫面红耳赤，一只手轻轻抚上巴基捧着自己脸颊的手，粗糙的、带着老茧的手指摸索着欧米加的手指，巴基的手那样光滑柔软，也许是弹惯了钢琴的，软绵绵地贴着史蒂夫的脸颊。史蒂夫向后倾，好看清巴基的眼睛，那双蓝得近乎透明的双眼里带着爱慕与一点儿顽皮的戏弄。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，探身亲吻了巴基的额头。

“我又不是小孩子，”巴基吃吃笑出了声，“你不记得了吗，史蒂夫，今天是我十八岁的生日。”

“我记得，我当然记得……”史蒂夫的声音里带了一点儿苦涩，他的呼吸变得沉重，侧身亲吻了巴基的脸颊，巴基好像还要说些什么，但史蒂夫温暖的嘴唇顺着他的侧脸滑到耳后，轻柔地抚过敏感的腺体，巴基不敢动了，他似乎意识到了什么，史蒂夫则松开了手，轻轻将巴基推回座椅上，“你应该明白，你不该这样对我……巴基，你得知道我可能对你做些什么，我是一个阿尔法，巴基，我可能会伤害你。”

他说得很严肃，很认真，巴基愣了片刻，又委屈地咬住了嘴唇，“你不会。”他说，声音里带着少年人特有的自信和一往直前的天真，他是这样年轻，史蒂夫想，他拥有整个世界，他还不知道一个阿尔法的力量，因为没有谁敢伤害他，“是的，我不会，我不会伤害你，巴基，”史蒂夫说，轻轻发动了汽车，老皮卡呻吟了几声，再次驶上乡间小路，“我愿意让你非常快乐，巴基，我有信心能做到那个，”他没有看着巴基的脸，但他的声音听起来很沉稳，“如果这是你想要的，巴基，你必须明白我的快乐在这里，在这片农场，我没办法进入你的生活，我可以，我猜，我能够装成有钱人，假装自己在乎那些话题，但我不想。我能给你的就只有这个小农场，而你还年轻，你有选择的权利和自由，你应该选择对你来说最好的。”

“我已经选择了。”巴基轻声说，他的手指抚上史蒂夫握着变档杆的手指，轻轻触摸阿尔法滚烫的皮肤，略显稚嫩的声音里带着种决然的气势，“我不在乎那种生活，史蒂夫，我不愿意那样生活，not without you。”

史蒂夫一言不发，皮卡驶过了将近半英里，巴基到底沉不住气，握紧了史蒂夫的手指：“那接下来呢？”

“接下来？”史蒂夫转了个完，对巴基露出了一个笑容，“接下来我带你回家，教你修水管。”

巴基扑哧一声笑了出来：“天啊，史蒂夫，你能认真一点吗？”

“我很认真，”史蒂夫胸有成竹地说，“我会修好厨房的水管，换大部分的家具，买一张新地毯，要软乎乎的那种，还要粉刷墙壁，盖一个新的门廊，必要的话我还会扩建房子……”他滔滔不绝地说着自己的翻新计划，似乎意识到了巴基的不耐烦，在下一个路口，史蒂夫反握住了巴基的手，五指紧紧扣住他的，又很快放开了手，“不过今天晚上，我要去见你的父亲，请求他的祝福，同意你和我结婚。”

巴基呆若木鸡，他忽然意识到自己那些聪明的小算计在史蒂夫这里其实什么也算不上，这个看起来老实到木呐的阿尔法实际上早已经深思熟虑，他只不过想要知道自己的想法罢了。巴基的脸颊变得滚烫，他的手指还紧贴着史蒂夫的手，过了好一阵子，他才结结巴巴地说：“你不觉得……在问我父亲之前，你该先问我吗？”

“你不是已经同意了吗？”史蒂夫轻声笑，车驶进了农场的小路，轮胎压过鹅卵石，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。巴基涨红了脸，想要说什么，但最终只是一言不发，低头摆弄自己的围巾。史蒂夫停好了车，体贴地下车绕到另一边拉开巴基的车门：“来，去看看我的马。”他对巴基伸出手，巴基抬眼看着他，圆润的脸颊红扑扑的，握住史蒂夫的手跳下了车。史蒂夫没有松开手，两个人手牵手走到马厩，汤普森先生家的小马驹正不耐烦地喷着鼻息。史蒂夫从墙上摘下一个装满了胡萝卜的筒递给巴基，巴基对马并不陌生，他其实很喜欢马，十岁时他父亲就给他买了第一匹马，他叫她启明星。史蒂夫的这匹马还很小呢，身体还没有长成，有一身棕亮的皮毛，大眼睛圆圆的，黑得深不见底，好奇地打量着巴基。巴基试着把一根胡萝卜喂到他嘴边，马驹毫不客气地啃食起来，巴基顺势抚摸他额前的白斑，马驹不但没有闹脾气，反而亲昵地用鼻子轻轻蹭巴基的胳膊，逗得巴基笑出了声。

“他喜欢你，”史蒂夫说，“他还没有名字，你要给他取个名字吗？”

“甜豌豆。”巴基不假思索地说，“我想叫他甜豌豆。”

史蒂夫没有料到巴基会想出这样一个名字，他觉得这很有意思，也很可爱：“甜豌豆很好。”他说，摸了摸甜豌豆的鬃毛，给他加了一点儿水和干草。喂完马，史蒂夫带巴基回到小屋里，巴基脱掉了外套，跟着史蒂夫走到厨房边的，看着史蒂夫把那包铜管搬进来，整齐地码放到碗柜旁边。巴基笑着看着史蒂夫：“我能做些什么？”

“你可以坐在那里看着，或者过来帮我扶着水管。”史蒂夫回答，脱下外套铺在地板上，这时候巴基才明白，史蒂夫是真的打算要在自己面前修水管了。这个阿尔法不懂得浪漫，不知道要哄一个来自上流社会的欧米茄需要的是鲜花，豪车，香水，华服，他提供了自己所能做到的最好的，仅此而已。巴基并不觉得受到冒犯，正相反，他觉得新奇有趣，他不在乎鲜花和其他阿尔法们拱手送到他面前的一切，就像一个任何从小来自富豪世家的孩子一样，巴基所生活的阶层之外的一切对于他来说都有着无限的吸引力。他兴致勃勃地挨到史蒂夫身边，看史蒂夫搬开橱柜、花上一点时间把旧水管拆下来。史蒂夫看了看巴基身上那件柔软的毛衣，到浴室去拿了几天毛巾来铺到地板上，“来，我需要你帮忙。”

“真的？”巴基吐了吐舌头，但还是听话地在毛巾上跪坐下来，“我能做点什么？”

“扶着这个连接管，我得把新管子装上去。”史蒂夫说挨着巴基坐下，把粘合剂涂进连接管，把它放到巴基手里，“你得这样握着。”他一边说，一边温柔地掰开巴基的手，将那个弯型的小馆子放进巴基手里，手指轻轻拂过巴基的，再将它们合拢，“就像这样握紧，等上十分钟，这样才能粘得牢固，以后也不会漏水。”

“那这十分钟里，我们要做什么？”巴基觉得他很享受史蒂夫的手指拂过他的感觉，他用一只手肘支撑着自己的身体分量，感谢史蒂夫铺的厚毛巾，巴基一点也不觉得不舒服，侧头望着史蒂夫，两个人十指交拢、紧握着那个小小的弯管，四目相对，巴基的眼睛一眨一眨的，在正午的阳光下蓝得透彻夺目。史蒂夫侧头看着他，轻轻一笑，“你想做什么？”

“不如和我说说你的事儿，史蒂夫，你当过兵，不是吗？”巴基笑了，索性撑住了自己的脸，两条小腿翘起来，仿佛躺在巴恩斯家的私人海滩里，而不是待在史蒂夫这栋旧房子的厨房间。

“那没什么好说的。”史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，和许多年轻人不同，他并不喜欢讲自己在战场上的经历，一绺金褐色的长发顺着他的动作滑落，挡住了他的眼睛，巴基放开了握着水管的手，将那绺头发别到史蒂夫脑后，手指顺势抚上了史蒂夫浓密的络腮胡。

“你得抓着它啊。”史蒂夫装作不满地说，但他的脸上却带着一个大大的微笑，即使是那从胡子也遮不住。巴基凑近他，快速地在他脸上落下了一个吻，像个顽皮的小孩子的恶作剧，“那你就说说别的。”他说，重新抓住了水管，这一次他的手指插进了史蒂夫的五指间，磨蹭着史蒂夫的手指。他的脸变得红扑扑的，因为这点似懂非懂的情欲，他想让史蒂夫知道自己不是一个轻浮的人，他年纪还小呢，家教严格，虽然生性活泼好动，但并不是不谨慎的人，不会随意与其他阿尔法交往。巴基也说不上自己对史蒂夫是种什么样的感觉，他只知道自己从在圣马丁诺教堂里第一次见到史蒂夫后，他似乎就没办法把那位英俊的军官先生赶出自己的脑海，哪怕现在史蒂夫完全放弃了军装、换上了普通的格子衬衫，装扮得和任何一个乡间农夫没有什么区别，巴基仍时常想到史蒂夫。巴基以前做梦也没想到自己能做出独自一个人连夜开车来找史蒂夫这样大胆的事情，史蒂夫说得对，任何一个阿尔法都可以利用身份的差异强行标记他，他是巴恩斯家唯一的继承人，长得英俊潇洒，是上流社会婚恋市场上最热门的对象，可他却不管一切，在生日的这天早上跑来新泽西的乡间，只为了想见一见这个给自己寄了一张手绘明信片的退伍老兵。对于巴基来说，生日这几天收到的各种礼服珠宝都不算珍贵，唯有史蒂夫模仿他喜欢的画家笔触的明信片才能让他露出一个真心的笑容。现在他陪着史蒂夫修水管，这种事情巴基以前从来都不会看一眼的，可现在他却趴在史蒂夫的地板上，与他并肩、抓着一根水管，等着胶水干透，好把水管黏住，这即使对巴基来说也实在傻透了。但巴基做得很开心，他觉得温暖放松，也许是史蒂夫的气味太过怡人，他一点也不害怕史蒂夫会做出什么不妥当的事情，也不觉得陪史蒂夫修理水管有什么不对，他的脸上甚至一直挂着笑容。

“我上了战场，那只是因为我不喜欢那些恃强凌弱的纳粹，我做了每个有能力的人都会做的事情，巴基，那没什么好说的。我并不为我做过的事情而骄傲，但我可以告诉你一件事情， ”史蒂夫柔声说，“我回国前的那天晚上天气很好，即使是夜里也能看到天上的星星，那天很暖和，我睡在军营外，那个晚上意外地安静，我忘记了经历过的一切，想起了我妈妈。我小时候常和妈妈看星星，她会告诉我很多关于星星的事，那时候我就决定等我回来后，我一定会找一个能每天晚上都能看到星星的地方。我妈妈埋葬在圣马丁诺教堂，我不想离她太远，所以我找到了这个地方。”

巴基没想到史蒂夫会忽然说出这样私密的事情，他不知道该如何回答，史蒂夫没有再说什么，粘合剂已经干了，史蒂夫握着巴基的手，把那截水管牢牢黏住。巴基笑了：“我做得怎么样？”

“就第一次来说很不错。”史蒂夫摸了摸巴基的头发，有点儿像长兄鼓励幼弟那样，巴基更想要一个吻，但他觉得史蒂夫这样古板，肯定不会乐意在婚礼前吻他。史蒂夫站起来，活动了一下酸胀的膝盖，把巴基也拉了起来，巴基顺势扑进了史蒂夫的怀里：“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫觉得与巴基单独相处、又这样亲密似乎有些不合适，他毕竟还没有向老巴恩斯先生提出求婚呢。他轻轻地把巴基推开了一些，让两个人之间保持一点儿距离，这举动似乎有些徒劳，他们整天都黏在一起，气味已经完美地交融了，任谁都会觉得他们之间有点儿什么。

“我愿意陪你看星星，”巴基认真地说，在史蒂夫怀里与他对视，“当然了，每天晚上。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫愣了愣，轻声说，终于又亲吻了巴基的额头。巴基并不满意，他仍紧紧拉着史蒂夫的衬衫，似乎想要更多，他还没有和阿尔法们真正地亲吻过，他十八岁了，想知道被亲吻、被索取是什么滋味。史蒂夫当然知道巴基的想法，他经验不多，但也有阿尔法的本能，他当然知道这个散发着甜蜜香气、刚刚成熟的欧米茄对自己有渴求，平心而论，这甚至让史蒂夫深藏不露的阿尔法内在得到了极大的满足。史蒂夫并不耻于承认他也同样渴求巴基，他是个健康而成熟的阿尔法，巴基甜美英俊，又一心为史蒂夫倾倒，只要史蒂夫肯，他可以占有他，可史蒂夫内心中仍有一些固执的、足够被人称作老古板的坚持，他认为在互相许下承诺后再与对方结合，才能让这种亲密行为变得更有意义。他不奢望巴基这样的年轻人能理解，但也不愿意让巴基误会自己对他没有兴趣，于是他低头亲吻巴基柔软的脸颊。巴基闭上眼睛，发出一声不满的轻哼，“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”史蒂夫沉醉于巴基身上极富诱惑力的香气里，“怎么了？”

巴基叹了口气，知道这个呆瓜是不会如自己所愿的了，“我们要继续修水管吗？”

“今天就行了。”史蒂夫说，他可没真打算让巴基修水管，就算他不能让巴基维持过去的生活水准，他也没打算真的让巴基干脏活累活，“你饿吗？也许我们应该吃午饭。”

“又或者，”巴基靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，深吸着他身上的气味，在机油、铜和干草的气味下，是阿尔法身上富有活力的气息，它是这样温暖，让巴基觉得安全舒适，“你和我回家，我父亲很想见你。”

“好。”史蒂夫回答，放开了松松地环着巴基的手臂，抓起了那件牛仔外套穿上，“走吧。”

“‘走吧’？就这样？”巴基笑着抓起自己的大衣和围巾，“你就不能再多说点吗？”

“抱歉，”史蒂夫替巴基围上围巾，打了一个结，然后再替他穿上大衣，“我需要担心吗？他会不会拿出一把散弹枪来射我？”

“那倒不会，”巴基摇摇头，“如果他真的想，上次他就会那么干了。”巴基亲热地挽住了史蒂夫的手臂，“走吧，如果来得及的话我们还能赶上午饭，”他抓紧了史蒂夫身上那件外套，它摸起来比实际上柔软，就像史蒂夫本人，巴基紧靠着他，两个人肩并肩地走出了房子，和甜豌豆说了再见。上车离开的瞬间，巴基回头看史蒂夫的小房子，他意识到这房子并不坏，他可以想象自己生活在这里，赤着脚走在牧场中，抚摸甜豌豆，等他长大了他会带甜豌豆去林间小路散步，也许他和史蒂夫会有好多小孩，他们可以在树下野餐。随着汽车的远去，巴基意识到他脑海中的这些画面比曼哈顿的豪宅与派对更让他向往。

三月的春风拂过，林间已经有了湿润的绿意，阳光暖暖拂过小路，汽车轧过鹅卵石，发出吱吱咯咯的声响，好似一曲欢乐的乐章。巴基与史蒂夫相视一笑，十指紧握，向巴基家在新泽西的庄园进发。对于巴基巴恩斯来说，这是个相当快乐的十八岁生日，多年后，他与史蒂夫有了好多小孩，好多小孩又有了好多小孩，他仍住在这间牧场的老房子，当然在那些与史蒂夫共度的黄金般的岁月里，他们数次翻修这栋住宅，让它成为了乡间最气派、最舒适、也最温暖的房子。后来的巴基最喜欢在阳光晴朗的午后带着那许多孩子们在田野里散步，他总是喜欢赤着脚踩过柔软的草坪，当那些顽皮的孩子们（大多数都有史蒂夫的金色头发，他曾嘲笑过丈夫这意外顽固的基因）缠着他讲述与史蒂夫之间的故事时，巴基总是喜欢说，你们的祖父在我十八岁生日那天，用一把铜水管向我求了婚。逗得孩子们哄堂大笑，而不远处须发皆白的史蒂夫则总是会笑着摇头，用数十年不曾变过的温暖目光望着他的爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这个故事到这里可以完结了，真的


	5. Chapter 5

5.

史蒂夫将旧皮卡开进了他的庄园。现在是六月，卡车的窗子摇了下去，好让空气流通，史蒂夫已经脱掉了军装外套，身上那件绿色的衬衫仍近乎汗湿透了，他身边的巴基就更糟糕了，他还穿着全套的礼服，只能不停地用手绢擦掉脸上的灰尘和汗水。卡车停稳了，史蒂夫下车再一次替巴基打开车门，巴基坐在那儿，慢条斯理地把手绢重新折叠好：“嗨，现在你打算再亲我一次吗？”

巴基在笑，六月的阳光照着他年轻的脸庞，尽管他的礼服被汗水打湿了，头发也被风吹乱了，但他看起来很快乐。他没有理由不快乐，他刚与史蒂夫在圣马丁诺教堂结了婚，仪式很私密，由于史蒂夫是孤儿，只有巴恩斯家的亲近的几位出席，而梅兰妮修女则代替了史蒂夫的母亲。在婚礼上，在六月的晨光下，史蒂夫终于第一次亲吻了巴基，他的嘴唇落在巴基的嘴唇上，完成了只属于他们之间的神圣契约：一场会将他们紧紧联系在一起、让他们共度一生的婚姻。老巴恩斯只顾着望着新人笑，巴恩斯太太则不时用手绢擦拭眼角的泪水，他们自始至终都没有反对过巴基的选择，对史蒂夫也十分和善。倒是他那位“表兄”朗姆洛带着伴侣在仪式前将史蒂夫拦到角落里，和他进行了一场十分“友好”的谈话。想起那对古怪的伴侣，史蒂夫忍不住笑了。朗姆洛装得狠巴巴的，他的那位与巴基相貌肖似的伴侣，史蒂夫记得他的名字是雅沙，雅沙 温托，实际上他才是巴基真正的表兄，据说有沙皇俄国的血统。

“你笑什么？”巴基把两只手搭在史蒂夫肩头，这举动太过亲密，但他们刚刚新婚，卡车背后的玻璃上还挂着各色彩纸呢。更何况这里是新泽西乡间，这块土地属于他们，没有人在意这对新婚夫妻是否过于亲热。他的手指头拨弄着史蒂夫的衬衫领子，那件衬衫在史蒂夫身上显得紧绷绷的，史蒂夫的身材肯定比过去更加强壮了，巴基迫不及待想看那衬衫下隐藏着的躯体。

史蒂夫轻轻亲了一下巴基的嘴唇：“我想到你的表兄了。”

“真的？”巴基不满地扯住了史蒂夫的领带，把他拉近自己，他们的嘴唇贴近又分开，像两只刚出生的奶猫一样迷糊地互相舔着对方的嘴唇，“他是不是和我长得很像？”

“我说的是朗姆洛，”史蒂夫轻轻咬了一下欧米茄丰软的下唇，“他说如果我让你伤心，他会亲自折断我的腿。”

“他总是喜欢装得凶巴巴的，可在雅沙面前他温顺得像条狼狗。”巴基撇撇嘴，不屑地说，“别想那些了，史蒂夫，再亲我一下。”他说这话时毫无矜持，带着一种天真无邪的可爱，与其是同自己的新婚丈夫调情，倒更像是孩童在睡前索求一个亲吻。史蒂夫偏头打量着巴基，“我更想让你看看我们的家。”他扶着巴基的手，将他从卡车上抱下来，一路把他抱进了他的农庄，轻轻踢开了房门。进门的瞬间巴基惊喜地抓紧了史蒂夫的肩膀：墙壁重新粉刷成柔和的奶油色，老旧的地板都被修补得焕然一新，地板基线更换了，那些原本笨重老旧的家具也都换成了时髦轻便的新家具。看来过去的两个月里史蒂夫一点儿也没闲着，这栋农场小屋尽管仍不如巴恩斯家的豪宅华丽，但它舒适温馨，巴基等不及要在这里开始他的崭新人生了。

“好多家具是你妈妈坚持送来的。”史蒂夫轻轻把巴基放到地板上，抓了抓自己的头发，“可能让她破费了不少，真是不好意思。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基叹了口气，“你知道一场所谓的上流社会的婚礼要花费多少吗？”他问，史蒂夫摇摇头，巴基拉住了史蒂夫的手，“至少十万块，鲜花，酒水，场地，车，宴会……可我们的婚礼花了五百块不到，包括我的礼服，而且你还坚持不要一点儿巴恩斯家的财产和股票。我猜这会儿我爸爸妈妈都要被你感动哭了，一点儿家具算不了什么，别放在心上了。”

“我会让这里变得更好的，巴基。”史蒂夫摸了摸巴基的脸，“要去看看卧室吗？”

巴基眨了眨眼，如果换一位新郎，这话很可能意味着他们终于要开展一段亲密关系了，可巴基明白对于史蒂夫来说，他可能真的只是想让自己看看卧室，字面意义上的看他们今后要一起生活的地方——巴基只能在心里暗自祈祷他们能有大把时间待在那件卧室里。他拉着史蒂夫的手，跟着他走进了卧室，进入卧室的瞬间他惊喜地睁大了眼睛，他的妈妈显然非常了解他的爱好，她替新婚夫妇挑选了一张淡橡色的实木床，搭配同色的家具，并不是那种过分精致却又华而不实的类型。平直的线条和光洁的表面很适合新泽西乡间，寝具是橡绿色的，史蒂夫显然仍维持了在军营里时的风格，枕头弹得蓬松柔软，床单平整无瑕，床角搭着一条看起来十分柔软的深绿色手织毛毯，此外，床单上洒满了玫瑰花瓣，一直绵延到靠南的飘窗边。雪白的窗帘随风摆动，轻轻拂动散落的花瓣，除了六月的晨风中的草木与阳光的气息，房间里更弥漫了一点淡淡的玫瑰香气。

“史蒂夫……”巴基转身扑进了史蒂夫怀里，亲吻他的下巴，“这是你的主意吗？”

“不是，”史蒂夫笑了，“是山姆，我不在家这几天他来照看甜豌豆，顺便整理房子。”

“那我该好好谢谢山姆了？”巴基伸手抚摸床单，它很柔软，巴基迫不及待想要和史蒂夫分享这张床，但在那之前，他还有更重要的事情要做呢。他脱下了身上的礼服外套，“我得洗个澡。”他小声说，史蒂夫点点头，走到与卧室相连的浴室里替巴基放洗澡水。山姆非常尽职尽责，这之前他已经帮史蒂夫修整了全部的水管，橱柜是崭新的，镜子擦得闪闪发亮，浴缸旁边还摆了一小篮干玫瑰花瓣。史蒂夫觉得这实在有点儿过头了，不过也许巴基喜欢，他把那篮干花放到浴缸边，配上雪白的新毛巾，希望巴基能舒舒服服地洗个澡。史蒂夫是没有泡澡的习惯的，在军营里那会儿，能用一头盔的凉水冲个澡都算是种奢侈，他对这方面实在毫不讲究，现在虽说不用打仗，但洗澡对他来说仍不是奢侈的享受，只是维持清洁的基本需要罢了。水填满了浴缸，史蒂夫把袖子挽起来试水温，这时候他忽然感觉到两条手臂缠住了他的肩膀，是巴基从身后抱住了他：“史蒂夫……”巴基小声说，滚烫的脸颊贴着史蒂夫的脖子。史蒂夫一怔，本能地伸手往后摸，手掌意外碰到了一大片滑腻柔软的皮肤，让他忍不住想捏一下，是巴基的大腿。他惊讶地回过头，他的小新娘不知道什么时候脱光了礼服，赤身裸体地站在那儿，顽皮地冲史蒂夫吐了吐舌头，脸颊上带了一丝蔷薇般的粉红色。说巴基全然赤裸也并不妥当，他脱掉了内衬，但右边大腿上却还绑了一条蓝色的丝带，仿佛意识到了阿尔法的目光正在那条丝带上流连，巴基傻气地摸了摸自己刚留长的头发，“是雅沙的，算是借来的，也算是旧的吧……”

“喔……喔。”史蒂夫傻气十足地答应了一声，好半天才把视线从那条丝带上移开，巴基正赤脚站在浴垫上，两只手背到身后，大方地看着史蒂夫，他的头发现在勉强长到肩膀，遮住了小半张脸颊，年轻的身体肌肤柔韧光滑，肌肉平展，乳头是淡淡的粉色，淡色的毛发顺着下腹延伸，在他腿间汇成曼妙的阴影。就像大部分男性欧米茄一样，巴基下身没有太多的毛发，现在那两条长腿挤在一起，算是他身上唯一还算丰满的地方。右边大腿被丝带勒得发红，巴基咬了一下嘴唇，小声说：“你不让开……我怎么进去啊？”

“抱歉……”史蒂夫这才意识到他目不转睛地瞪着巴基的裸体，这实在太不绅士了，即使这是他们的新婚夜、这栋房子里只有他们两个人，史蒂夫仍觉得有点不好意思，他当然知道今天晚上他与巴基之间要发展出更为亲密的关系，但现在他们还不在卧室里呢，况且外面太阳正好，明亮的光线下巴基的身体像具艺术品一样，让史蒂夫觉得他体内有一种混合的冲动，他想把巴基抱进卧室、抱到他们的床上，用柔软的新床单将他们两个人紧紧裹住，对他做任何一个阿尔法会对欧米茄做的事情，可他也想搂住巴基，在他耳边说一些笨拙的爱语，用画笔将他的形貌涂抹下来，永远地保留在纸上。但史蒂夫什么都没有做，他只是站了起来，让巴基迈进了浴缸。浴缸很大，也是全新的，法式造型，显然又是巴恩斯太太的礼物之一。巴基坐在浴缸里，曲起了双腿，整个身体都埋到水下，只露出了脸，膝盖和肩膀。他望着史蒂夫微笑，“你不进来吗？”

“啊？”史蒂夫茫然地问，巴基的脸更红了，他看到了装着玫瑰花瓣的篮子，于是把玫瑰花瓣洒进水里，伸手搅了搅，“浴缸足够大，进来吧！”

史蒂夫偏头看着巴基，过了片刻，出乎巴基意料之外，他点了点头，伸手解开了自己的领带，将它折叠好，放到浴缸边的架子上，然后他解开了衬衫领口。巴基深吸了一口气，他还从未见过史蒂夫的身体呢，他知道像史蒂夫这样英俊健康的阿尔法一定有一副健美的身体，当史蒂夫缓缓解开衬衫纽扣、将那件汗湿的衬衫从身体上剥下来时，巴基欣羡地瞪大了眼睛。就如同他幻想的那样，他的阿尔法高大健壮，肩膀宽阔，手臂粗壮有力，坚实的胸口下是紧致的腹部，当史蒂夫解开皮带时，巴基忍不住将半边脸埋进水底，脸颊涨得通红，连浴缸里的水都似乎因为他的脸颊而升温了不少。史蒂夫弯身脱掉了长裤，迈进了浴缸，在巴基对面坐下，像他一样环抱着膝盖。两个人显然都有点儿不好意思，但最终他们相视一笑，史蒂夫先开了口：“我想帮你洗头发。”

“好……”巴基轻声说，他想了想，转过身体靠向了史蒂夫，后背贴上史蒂夫滚烫的胸口，史蒂夫的大手轻轻抚上他的头，手指插进那头浓密柔软的棕发，撩起温水将它打湿。巴基闻起来很好，玫瑰的香气掩映之下，他本身的气味变得浓厚怡人。史蒂夫知道巴基的发情期就快到了，这是他们在安排婚期时就考虑好了的事情。他撩开巴基的长发，另一只手把水撩到巴基肩头，然后低头亲吻了巴基的后颈：“你真好闻。”

“是玫瑰花瓣。”巴基小声说，侧头好让巴基的嘴唇更贴近自己的皮肤，“你也很好闻，史蒂夫。”

“不，是你。”史蒂夫的两条坚实有力的手臂从背后将巴基紧紧环住，一只手轻柔地钳住他的下颚，另一只手摸索着巴基胸前，指尖轻轻抚上巴基的乳头，巴基有点儿紧张，但史蒂夫没有用力，只是轻柔地爱抚着他，他渐渐放松下来，温顺地缩进阿尔法的怀抱中，半闭上眼睛，享受史蒂夫的触摸。巴基已经成年了，有过几次情热，没有哪一次像这样强烈，他想这一定是因为史蒂夫的缘故。巴基很想知道性爱的滋味，他幻想过数次与史蒂夫的结合，可没有哪个幻象像眼下这样现实、让他下腹滚烫、胸口震动，心脏狂跳不已，几乎无法呼吸。史蒂夫轻柔地亲吻着巴基的后颈和肩膀，手指摸索着他的脸颊和乳头，当他的手指离开那两颗粉红色的乳头向下、一点儿一点儿摸索过欧米茄光滑的胸口和下腹时，巴基的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔了：“史蒂夫……”他小声呢喃，声音里带着情欲和羞涩。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫缩回了手，“洗头发。”他去拿肥皂，巴基气得撩起水花往他身上泼，史蒂夫笑了，把他紧紧搂进怀里亲吻，堵住了他红润的嘴唇又亲又咬，好容易才让挣扎不已的欧米茄平静下来。巴基闭上眼睛，枕在史蒂夫肩头，任阿尔法有力的手指按摩他的发间，搓起一层一层稠密的泡沫。帮巴基洗完头发，史蒂夫又轻轻按摩起了他的肩头，时不时落下一两个亲吻，巴基舒服地仰头亲吻史蒂夫的颈子，阿尔法的腺体并没有欧米茄那样明显，但巴基依然能嗅到史蒂夫身上浓厚怡人的气味，那让他觉得自己是被关爱的、被渴求的，那让巴基觉得安全。他渐渐有了睡意，当史蒂夫的手臂温柔地拢住他时，巴基已经半梦半醒了。昨夜为了准备婚礼他并没有睡好，现在，在只有他与史蒂夫的房子里，在史蒂夫的气味包裹下，巴基毫无防备地坠入了梦乡。史蒂夫侧头看他的欧米茄，发现巴基已经睡着了。他笑了，忽然发现巴基腿上那条蓝色的丝带还没有解开，将他丰润的大腿勒出了一条红痕。史蒂夫心里一动，伸出滴水的手轻轻一拉，丝带被谁打湿，缠得紧紧的，史蒂夫解不开那个结。他想了想，又亲了亲巴基的脸颊，迈出浴缸，把湿漉漉的欧米茄拉出来：“来，到床上去。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基睡意朦胧地说，声音变得充满了孩子气，“我……我不困……”

“没关系，睡一会儿吧。”史蒂夫小声说，用一条毛茸茸的软巾将巴基紧紧裹起来，抱到床上，让他靠着自己坐下。床头挂着一件史蒂夫的衬衫，那件衬衫有些年头了，很陈旧，但是干净的，史蒂夫用那件衬衫包住了巴基，让自己的气味将他重重包裹，然后开始用毛巾擦干他的头发。巴基半梦半醒，只觉得自己被史蒂夫的味道包围，周身暖洋洋的，他贴着史蒂夫的大手，眼皮又变得沉重不已。巴基觉得自己实在太糟糕了，但他实在挡不住睡意，意识渐渐沉入黑暗。史蒂夫把他放到床上，让他舒适地睡下，然后才再次试着解开那条蓝丝带。他用手指拨开结扣，轻轻将那条丝带拆下来，拂过巴基赤裸的大腿上的勒痕，低头轻轻亲吻那块皮肤。

六月的阳光均匀洒进这间朝南的卧室，史蒂夫将白色的窗帘拉上，好为巴基营造一个适于午睡的环境。他转身望着床上的巴基，年轻的欧米茄正对着他，裹在他的旧衬衫里，脸颊潮红，湿润的发丝垂在脸侧，这画面是如此美好，史蒂夫想将让这一刻永久留存。修整房子花光了史蒂夫全部的积蓄，他决定等明年存下一点儿钱后就要买一台相机。现在，现在他只能做他能做的，自从认识巴基后他就捡起了久违的画笔，他拿出了一个笔记本，找出一节炭笔，在床侧窗边的躺椅上坐下，小心地开始描绘他新婚妻子熟睡的轮廓。


	6. Chapter 6

正午前巴基醒了， 他揉了揉眼睛，史蒂夫不在房间里，床头柜上摆着一他的速写本子，巴基懊恼地坐起来，抓过那本速写本翻看。速写本上涂满了巴基睡着的样子，其中有一张史蒂夫显然花了不短的时间，看起来不只是一张速写，几乎是人像的草稿了。巴基其实不太喜欢艺术，从小他就特别活泼好动，好在老巴恩斯并不是一位特别保守的旧式绅士，他甚至都不算是一位地道的绅士呢。巴恩斯家虽然阔绰，但却并非出自蓝血世家。老巴恩斯的财富是凭借一份运气和十分辛勤积累起来的，因此他并未排斥儿子的选择，在他看来，一位正直勤劳的农夫并不见得比不上一位出身豪富的二世祖，在见过史蒂夫数次后，他甚至颇为认同巴基的眼光。在成长的过程中老巴恩斯从未拘束过儿子，巴基是个闲不住的孩子，最喜欢四处冒险，在运动方面尤其有天赋。老巴恩斯和妻子因材施教，让他尽情做自己喜欢的事儿，并未按照老旧的习俗、强迫他接受“一个欧米茄该有的”教育。尽管巴基不会画画，但欣赏的眼光还是有的，他能看出自己的阿尔法很擅长画画，他很好奇史蒂夫是否想过成为职业画家，他放下了画本，想要知道史蒂夫在哪里。床头的小钟表滴滴作响，现在是上午十一点半，巴基轻手轻脚下了床，打开一侧的衣柜间。衣柜间不大，他的大部分东西还没有送来，巴基认为自己其实没必要把过去的衣服都带来，在乡间，一件厚实的法兰绒衬衫似乎比那些需要精心保养的克什米尔毛衣更为实用。他还穿着史蒂夫的旧衬衫，随手抓了一条牛仔裤穿上，他和史蒂夫身高其实相差不多，史蒂夫的裤子在他身上还算合身，衬衫的肩膀可就不怎么合适了。

巴基走出了卧室，史蒂夫在厨房里，对着橱柜里的蔬菜发呆，巴基轻手轻脚走过去，从背后环住他的腰：“你在干什么？”

“你醒了？”史蒂夫回头亲了亲巴基的侧脸，“我想给你弄点吃的，但煮饭实在不是我的特长。”他苦着脸说，“说实话，与其吃我做的东西，说不定你情愿挨饿。”

巴基笑了，抓起烤箱把手上搭着的围裙系上，“那你就别发愁了。”他把史蒂夫推开，低头看了看橱柜，蔬菜都很新鲜，巴基拿出两个番茄，顺手抓起一把厨师刀，灵活地在手里转了转：“去干点儿别的，厨房交给我吧。”

“你会做饭？”史蒂夫意外地问，巴基洗干净手，把番茄摆在展板上轻轻切开，动作很熟练，显然不是第一次用刀，“怎么了？这不是很常见的吗？”

史蒂夫想巴基也许有些道理，欧米茄们总是要学习各类居家技能的，也许像巴基这样的欧米茄也不例外，史蒂夫并不觉得他与巴基有什么不同，也没觉得巴基必须要在厨房里给他煮饭，他们没有讨论过这些，但史蒂夫觉得如果巴基不乐意煮饭，他自己会试着学习，他忽然意识到他们结婚太匆忙了，他还没有问过巴基将来想做什么呢。巴基才十八岁，也许他想去读大学，又或许他想接手父亲的生意。巴基没有察觉到史蒂夫的心思，他专心致志地将番茄切成小块，又从橱柜里找出了一点儿土豆，接着他打开了史蒂夫的冰箱。冰箱里食物倒是足够，巴基的脸上露出一个满意的微笑，找出一块牛皮纸包的牛肉，打算做点儿炖肉。当他弯腰去冰箱里找别的食材时，属于史蒂夫的那件柔软的大衬衫滑落，露出一点儿腰部的线条，那里的皮肤少见阳光，柔韧雪白，让人很想印上一两个指印。在史蒂夫反应过来之前，他已经靠近了巴基，伸出一只手去抚摸巴基衬衫下那点皮肤。巴基吓了一跳，转身看着史蒂夫，一直手里还紧紧抓着几根胡萝卜，脸颊涨得通红。

史蒂夫也红了脸：“对不起……我只是……”他的指尖碰触到了巴基腰间，手指头上仿佛还带着巴基皮肤的温度，烫得吓人，他几乎无法想想真正碰触巴基赤裸皮肤的感觉。巴基望着史蒂夫狼狈的模样，忽然笑出了声，他起了一点儿玩心，想要逗弄自己过分老实的阿尔法，他把手里的胡萝卜放下，向前靠上史蒂夫的身体，两只手握住了史蒂夫温暖的大手：“史蒂夫，没关系的。”他嘴角带着笑意，指尖在史蒂夫掌心灵活地钻来钻去，偶尔滑过史蒂夫的手腕，脸颊几乎贴上了史蒂夫的，侧头去嗅闻阿尔法颈侧的气味，“我们结婚了，这里是我们的家，要做什么都可以。”

“不……我不是……”史蒂夫有点儿结巴地说，当巴基的嘴唇划过他的脸颊时，他发出了一声柔软的叹息，搂住了巴基的身体，低头去嗅闻他身上甜蜜的味道。巴基笑了，侧过头亲吻史蒂夫的嘴角，用上他所能想象出的十足的诱惑，“再说我们早上还一起洗澡呢。”

史蒂夫无可奈何地笑笑，亲吻了巴基的嘴唇。巴基立刻张开了嘴唇，史蒂夫的舌尖笨拙地探进去，品尝年轻的欧米茄唇间甜美的味道。他们忘记了午饭，忘记了过去，忘记了一切，只有怀里的温暖身体和甜蜜的嘴唇。他们的呼吸变得粗重，两个人的身体不自觉地靠得越来越近，本能中的欲望占了上风，史蒂夫搂紧了巴基，力气之大、几乎将对方的身体整个举了起来。他其实不太确定自己想要做什么，他是在教堂里长大的，对此并没有经验，只能凭借身体里的本能，将他的欧米茄紧紧搂住、轻轻抱起来往卧室里走。巴基的心怦怦乱跳，嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的，被他吸的又痒又舒服。他在亲吻的间隙张开眼睛，看到史蒂夫带着他们两个人往卧室走，不免有一点儿紧张。他们回到了卧室，那里还残留着巴基的气味，史蒂夫将他放到床上，窗帘还拉着，密不透风，挡住了正午的日光。史蒂夫红着脸关上了卧室的门，于是这个小小的空间里就只剩下他们两个人，与整个世界都隔离开。巴基深吸了一口气，坐在床上一动不动，看着他的阿尔法。史蒂夫红着脸脱掉了身上的衬衫，露出赤裸结实的胸口和肩膀，然后他在巴基的注视下脱掉了裤子。巴基的两只手不由得抓紧了床单，他的阿尔法这样高大健壮，麦色的皮肤包裹着鼓胀的肌肉，腰间有一条淡色的伤疤，巴基想知道那是不是在战场上留下来的。他的目光沿着史蒂夫的胸口和腹部下滑，最终看到阿尔法腿间垂着的阴茎，那家伙粗长惊人，毫不谦虚地对着巴基敬礼。巴基想说点什么俏皮的话，但在史蒂夫羞涩又沉重的目光下他一动也动不了，当史蒂夫，赤裸的史蒂夫向他走来时，他深吸了一口气，身体顺服地向后倾倒，任史蒂夫将他压进柔软的床铺里。史蒂夫半伏在他身上，一只手支撑着自己的身体，另一只手去解开巴基身上的衬衫。衬衫本来就是史蒂夫的，穿得久了，变得柔软松垮，史蒂夫灵巧的手指很容易就解开了纽扣。他做这件事时表情很专注，微微咬着嘴唇，长长的深色睫毛一抖一抖，掩盖着那双海蓝色的眼睛。巴基任史蒂夫剥掉那件衬衫，他的胸口激荡，明白史蒂夫一定能清楚地听到他剧烈的心跳声。史蒂夫一声不吭，专注地将巴基的衬衫和长裤脱掉丢到床下。他们两人终于赤裸相对，史蒂夫这才抬眼与巴基对视，他压着巴基，没有用力，两只手撑在巴基脸侧，手指钟爱地拂过他年轻的脸颊：“我可能会弄疼你。”

巴基眨了眨眼，捧住了史蒂夫的脸，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇：“没关系。”他说，拿出全部的勇气，全心全意地信赖史蒂夫。从他在圣马丁诺教堂门前第一眼见到史蒂夫开始，他就无缘由地信任史蒂夫。巴基无法解释这种感觉，当父亲与母亲盘问他的选择时，他也说不出一个所以然。他被史蒂夫吸引，每一次见面，每一次交谈，甚至每一次在史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼中看到自己的倒影，他所能感觉到的只有全然的、纯粹的喜悦。那种快乐无法形容，当他想到史蒂夫时，他的心总是被快乐填满，他想象自己在一片无垠的原野中，被芬芳的花朵与温暖的阳光包围， 他是自由的， 那整个世界都属于他，而史蒂夫总是给他那种包容的感觉。现在，在他们新婚的第一天，躺在史蒂夫的怀抱里，巴基又感觉到了那种快乐，他像是在沐浴在初春的暖阳与微风下，他的阿尔法紧搂着他，他们的气味交融在一起，他在巴基的皮肤上落下轻柔的吻，手指小心翼翼地探索欧米茄刚成熟不久的身体。当他的手指尝试性地摸索到巴基双腿间时，巴基才意识到自己其实已经为了史蒂夫而变得湿润了。他有点儿不好意思，这种事情是不会记载在圣经里，被他的家庭放到周日早上讨论的。在结婚之前，他的妈妈只是告诉他要相信史蒂夫，他觉得因为史蒂夫的气息和一点儿亲吻就变得湿润是一件可耻的事情，但当他抬眼看史蒂夫的脸时，却只在对方脸上看到了惊喜。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫将一根手指插进那团湿热，巴基的脸红得吓人，眼角湿漉漉的，好像在哭，可他没有哭，他的嘴角翘着，他在笑，像是快乐过了载，湿润的睫毛轻轻颤动，挡不住他双眼中刚刚被唤醒的欲望：“不，一点儿也不。”巴基搂紧了史蒂夫，鼓励他的阿尔法再多摸摸他，“再……深一点儿……”他说，他从来没做过这件事，连自己的手指头都没碰过那地方，他不知道自己能吃下多少。他是父母心中规规矩矩的乖孩子，只有表哥雅沙酒醉时私下提到过那么一点儿，可他也只说这事儿很舒服，弄得巴基好几天都没法直视朗姆洛的眼睛。

史蒂夫听话地把手指插得更深了一点儿，他感觉到指尖似乎顶上了一个有点儿粗糙的凸起，那后面又似乎藏着一条柔软的缝隙。当他反复碾磨那里时，巴基的身体在他怀里绷紧了，史蒂夫担心地低头看巴基的脸，他的欧米茄在他怀里软成了一滩水，股间变得更加湿润，颈间的气味也变得更加浓郁，他的身体仿佛被抽掉了所有的骨头，两条修长的腿分开，松松落落地挂在史蒂夫身上，双眼无神地在史蒂夫脸上划过，两只手却将他抓得紧紧的，指甲几乎陷进他的手腕：“轻……轻一点儿……史蒂夫……老天啊……”他大张嘴巴，不知道自己身上发生了什么，也不明白自己正经历着第一次性高潮，他只感觉到小腹深处燃起一把沉重的火焰，让他只想向史蒂夫顺从、张开身体，任他索取。史蒂夫的手指渐渐变得灵活大胆起来，他似乎明白了自己正在让巴基得到快乐，于是便不再小心翼翼地摸索，他把两根手指一起插了进去，就着巴基腿间汩汩流个不停的汁水反复抽插，着迷地盯着巴基沉醉的脸庞，不时低头亲吻他湿润的红唇。很快那两根手指就从欧米茄身上逼出了又一轮高潮，巴基迷蒙地躺着，一点儿力气都没有了，只是傻乎乎地看着史蒂夫，身上所有的水分似乎都从下身流光了，他觉得渴得厉害，可又不想喝水，他只想要史蒂夫紧紧抱着他。在很久以后，生育了第一个孩子的巴基才开始在性事中变得从容自若、尽情享受，可现在，他还是个什么都不懂的年轻人，刚与心爱的阿尔法结合，即使是一点儿被动的快乐也足够让他达到极限。史蒂夫亲他的额头和嘴唇，低声问他是否还好，可巴基都听不见，他只顾攀着史蒂夫结实的肩膀不放，又说不出自己想要什么。史蒂夫便低头吻他，堵住他颤抖个不停的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌头，舔掉他眼角因为过载的快感而涌出的泪水。巴基感觉到了史蒂夫的手将他滴着水的大腿分得更开，他全身都变得软绵绵的，连一根手指头都不想动，当他感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎抵上他流着水的穴口时，也只是慵懒地闭上眼睛，搂住了阿尔法的肩膀索求一个亲吻。史蒂夫当然是乐意满足他的，他低头含住了巴基的嘴唇，小心翼翼地，一点儿一点儿将自己顶进了这具柔软又顺从的身体。起初巴基感觉到了一点儿疼痛，尽管他已经尝到了情爱的滋味，可史蒂夫对他来说还是太大了，那种过分饱胀的感觉让他觉得有点儿难受，他皱起了眉毛，身体瑟缩起来，却又在史蒂夫温柔又坚定的推进中渐渐顺从。他感觉到自己被史蒂夫逐渐打开、感觉到阿尔法沉重的囊袋顶上自己的屁股，于是他明白史蒂夫已经完完全全嵌进了他的身体，将他填得满满当当、在他身上烙印下自己的气味。从此以后他属于史蒂夫，史蒂夫也属于他，无论生老病死，贫穷富贵，他们再也不会分开，直到时间的尽头。对于这一刻的巴基来说，心理上的喜悦似乎更大于肉体上的快感，他听到史蒂夫在他耳边沉声低语，问他是否还好。这个傻瓜，巴基甜蜜地想，张开眼睛，用手指擦去史蒂夫额头上的汗水，他的腰很酸，下面也有点儿胀痛，但他能清晰地感觉到史蒂夫的勃起在他体内，他被史蒂夫的气味环绕，从里到外都属于这个阿尔法，巴基想不出还有比此刻更加完美的时光，于是他拿出最后一点儿力气，搂紧了阿尔法的肩膀：“动一下……”他小声说，声音沙哑，像是浸透了蜜糖。

史蒂夫长出一口气，小心翼翼地顶了几下，看巴基似乎没有叫痛的意思，这才慢慢大胆起来。他的手紧紧抓着巴基的腰， 再也顾不上是否在对方雪白的皮肤上留下印记，顶弄的幅度逐渐增大、力道也变得越来越强，史蒂夫渐渐忘记了礼仪与教养，理智卸除，野性占据了他的脑海，他开始像一个真正的阿尔法一样与他的欧米茄做爱，他占有他，从内到外，犬齿在对方肿胀的腺体处徘徊，只等着那个最完美的瞬间，好就此咬下去、让这个迷人的、可爱的欧米茄就此完完整整地只属于他一个。起初巴基有点儿不能承受史蒂夫的节奏，但他的身体很快就容纳了史蒂夫，他爱着他，巴基欣喜地想，他是这样地爱着史蒂夫，光是看到那双蓝色的眼睛因为欲望而迷蒙的模样，他就能为他变得更加湿润。他张开身体，顺从地接受史蒂夫的占有，同时他的双手又不安分地在阿尔法汗湿的身上摸索，他的手指拂过史蒂夫腰间的伤疤，听到史蒂夫呼吸变得更加急促，便顽皮地去咬吻阿尔法的颈侧。阿尔法的腺体无法被标记，巴基也没有能够刺穿对方的皮肤、并留下标记的犬齿，但他仍轻轻咬着那块皮肤，在史蒂夫浓厚的气味中沉醉，任史蒂夫一次又一次深深将他贯穿。终于史蒂夫深吸了一口气，两条铁条一样的手臂将巴基牢牢箍住，巴基感觉到那根深埋在自己穴口里的阴茎又胀大了一些，于是他知道那个时刻要来了，那个被形容为完美无缺的时刻，那个他期待许久的时刻。他闭上了眼睛，史蒂夫的结在他体内张开，他感觉到史蒂夫的牙齿穿透了他颈侧腺体的皮肤，可他却感觉不到疼痛。他的身体经过千百万年的进化，早已懂得该如何缓解第一次被一个阿尔法标记的痛苦，他只感觉到一种丰盈的快乐，从史蒂夫胀大的结上，从史蒂夫留给他的标记上，缓缓扩散，填满他四肢百骸。巴基像是睡着了一样在史蒂夫怀里躺着，他听到窗外的鸟叫声，微风吹过原野的响动，更远处的汽车引擎声，渐渐地一切都消失不见了，环绕着他的只有史蒂夫的心跳声，它是那样强大有力，昭示着旺盛的生命力，它与巴基的心跳声逐渐融合，他们紧密地结合在一起，再没什么能将他们分开。

史蒂夫在巴基身侧躺下，着迷地看着巴基的脸颊，他知道巴基醒着，他希望巴基只是太过舒服才懒得张开眼睛。他抓起毯子把巴基和自己牢牢笼罩在黑暗中，毛毯下，巴基张开眼，侧头对史蒂夫微笑。史蒂夫也在笑，伸出手去抚摸巴基的脸，拇指划过他被自己咬吻得肿胀的嘴唇，又去抚摸他颈侧的腺体。黑暗中他看不清自己留下的咬痕，但他的指尖划过崭新的伤口，歉意地凑过去亲吻巴基的额头。仿佛通晓他的想法，巴基亲吻了史蒂夫的手掌：“一点儿也不疼，史蒂夫，我很舒服。”他懒洋洋地说，终于明白为什么表哥雅沙在提到结合时，总会露出那种幸福又恍惚的神色。史蒂夫的结还在他身体里呢，顶着他体内深处的腺体，让巴基感受着连绵不断的高潮，他几乎要在过于强烈的快感中过载了，脑海中像是不断地有烟花绽放，史蒂夫搂着他，在结消退的间隙抚摸他、亲吻他，好缓解初次被标记的冲击感。又过了好一阵子，结才渐渐消退，史蒂夫小心地从巴基身体里退出来，他们俩仍窝在毯子下，在黑暗中紧搂着彼此，一点儿也顾不上身下被体液打湿的床单，他们是新婚呢，这是理所当然的。巴基枕上了史蒂夫的肩膀，他的声音变得更加柔软了：“你不说点什么吗？”

“我不知道该说什么……”史蒂夫沉声说，他只感觉到无尽的快感，仿佛为了这一刻，他过去数十年里遭受的所有痛苦与不公、他在战场上经历的所有艰难与绝望都是有意义的。他觉得满足而快乐，他想象着一次又一次与巴基如此结合，在今后的漫长岁月中，他想象巴基为他张开身体，为他诞育子女，在这个小农场里，在这间小房子中，他们拥有整个世界，他把巴基搂在怀里，仿佛只要这么做，他就拥有了整个世界。对于这一刻的史蒂夫来说，巴基就是他的整个世界，即使数十年后他们膝下子孙成群，巴基鬓边也有了几丝白发，他看着他的目光也从来没有改变过。现在，在黑暗中，史蒂夫又吻上了巴基的嘴唇，“我很快乐。”他小声说，吸吮着爱人那甜蜜的唇舌。

“我也是。”巴基喘息着在接吻的间隙艰难地挤出词句，两条长腿在毯子下肆无忌惮地缠住了史蒂夫的身体。从这一刻起到傍晚，他们都没有离开这张床。当夜幕降临时，巴基在虫鸣声中醒来，体内深处被史蒂夫的结撑开了几次，隐隐传来一阵阵酸痛，但除此之外他觉得快乐安逸，甚至感觉不到饥饿。他转头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫还睡着呢，整个人都埋在毯子里，被汗水几度打湿的金发乱七八糟地翘着，因婚礼而刮干净的胡子又开始冒头。巴基露出一个甜蜜的微笑，轻手轻脚地下了床，揉了揉自己发软的腰，惬意地舒展了一下身体。他去浴室里洗了个澡，用毛巾擦干身体时他对着镜子看颈侧的咬痕，史蒂夫的牙印整整齐齐地印在他的腺体上，似乎没怎么流血，只留下了一点儿淤青。除此之外初次体验情欲快乐的阿尔法显然有点儿不知轻重，他腰上、大腿上都有史蒂夫的吻痕和指因，嘴唇也有点儿红肿。巴基想到洗澡时摸到自己被史蒂夫射出来的精液弄得湿漉漉的大腿和穴口，奇怪的是他不再为此害羞了，仿佛只经过了这么一天，他便在爱欲的滋润下彻底盛放，他不再是个羞涩的处子了，他尝到了结合的快乐，他的心被史蒂夫填得满满当当，他哼着欢快的小调，擦干身体，套上史蒂夫的衬衫，光着两条腿，到厨房去继续中午未完成的活计。土豆和胡萝卜被遗忘在黑暗中，巴基打开灯，把土豆皮削干净，又去削胡萝卜。当他把所有的蔬菜都料理妥当时，他听到了史蒂夫的脚步声。一脸睡意的阿尔法从卧室走出来，看到巴基站在厨房边，正要将锅子里的水煮沸。史蒂夫笑了，巴基穿着他的衣服，带着他的咬痕，站在他们的厨房里，要为他们煮晚餐，他想不出世间还会有比这一刻更美妙的画面了。他走过去从背后轻轻将巴基拢住，吻了他颈侧新添的咬痕：“你不累吗？”

“还好。”巴基不自觉地蹭着史蒂夫的侧颈，“你呢？”

“一点儿也不。”史蒂夫说，声音低沉，胸口紧贴着巴基的背，赤裸的身体散发着无穷尽的热力，“你觉得我要怎么才能说服你回到床上去？”话音未落，他的肚子就不客气地叫起来，巴基愣住了，回头看着史蒂夫，阿尔法一脸尴尬，巴基忍不住笑出了声、差点摔掉手里的牛肉，“史蒂夫……快到餐桌边坐着吧。”他笑得流下了眼泪，史蒂夫讪讪地摸了摸自己的肚子，看着他的欧米茄笑得眼角弯弯的模样，意识到从现在起，他与巴基的每一个瞬间，都只会比现在更加幸福快乐。


End file.
